Mutants
by Kiarha
Summary: L évolution est en marche. Partout dans le monde, des personnes doivent faire face à des situations inexplicables. Vent, feu, force, illusion. Ils devront  surmonter de nombreux dangers et réaliser une prophétie pour sauver le monde du chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Note1: Cette fiction est inspirée de la série Heroes, bien que l´histoire sera trés différente et les personnages aussi.**

**Note2:C´est l´une de mes premieres fictions donc soyez indulgents pour les critiques.**

**Allemagne, Berlin. Mardi 9 février 2010. 07h55 heure locale.**

Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de la capitale. Il slalomait entre les passants, pressés eux aussi et il ne s´arrêtait même pas aux feux rouges. Son cœur avait du mal à tenir la cadence, mais il était bien obligé de lui faire subir cela. Si jamais il arrivait, une fois de plus, en retard, il aurait beaucoup plus qu´une heure de retenue.

Il rigola, comme si sa situation n´était pas grave. C´était sa philosophie, ne jamais pleurer sur son sort. Après tout, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort non ? Il prenait toujours la vie du bon côté, ne s´énervait que rarement.

Il sauta par-dessus une poubelle, et se sentit presque voler. Il aimait cette sensation. Le vent. Ce vent qui s´infiltrait dans ses vêtements, secouait ses cheveux, le faisait presque trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il souriait.

La vie était belle. Il avait beau cumuler le lycée et un petit boulot pour payer sa chambre de bonne, il avait beau devoir supporter les réprimandes constantes de sa propriétaire, il restait toujours heureux. Son sourire était flamboyant tout comme le soleil qui promettait une journée aux températures moins rudes qu´à l´accoutumé.

Son sac sur son dos le gênait pour courir, mais il était hélas obligé de l´amener. Il courrait, sans s´arrêter. Il devait faire presque toute la ville à pied, le bus étant trop cher pour son minuscule porte-monnaie.

Il arriva, enfin, devant son lycée. Il s´arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et admirer cette bâtisse qui était pour lui une prison. Le bloc de bétons ,que les élève rejoignaient beaucoup trop de matins à son goût, était des plus laids. Gris, terne, sans couleurs, aux vitres sales. Il n´avait pas du tout envie d´aller là-dedans. Il souffla une dernière fois puis se dépêcha d´entrer, inutile d´aggraver son cas.

« -Hey Naruto ! Encore en retard »

Naruto lui fit un signe de la main, et continua son chemin, pas de temps pour les bavardages. Le concierge était un homme très sympathique et au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus amis.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l´escalier, pour arriver à son cours d´allemand, au troisième étage. Il s´arrêta un instant, remis ses cheveux blonds en place, puis toqua à la porte.

Un sévère « entrez, Uzumaki » retentit, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il s´engouffra dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, y compris celui de Madame Straüss. Vu l´œillade qu´elle lui lançait, il allait passer un sale quart d´heure.

« -Encore en retard, pour changer. Quelle excuse cette fois ?

-Mon micro-onde à explosé »

L´hilarité générale le fit sourire, au contraire de Madame Straüss qui semblait sur le point d´exploser.

Il remit en place ses cheveux, d´un geste nerveux. Il semblait plus que mal à l´aise. Il risquait sa place dans l´établissement, et il jouait les andouilles. On pouvait dire qu´il était loin d´être malin.

« -Sortez immédiatement de ma classe »

Ses épaules s´affaissèrent. Il l´avait cherché après tout. Il referma la porte et soupira. Il n´allait pas faire long feu dans ce lycée.

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, son havre de paix dans ce cauchemar. Il commença à parler avec Lewis, le serveur, qui parlait un allemand très approximatif. Ils rigolaient bien ensemble.

Naruto n´était ami qu´avec les membres du personnel… Hormis les professeurs, cela allait de soit. Les élèves, comme le corps enseignant, le prenaient souvent pour un imbécile. Ce qu´il n´était pas. Il était juste un peu lent, et surtout très fainéant.

« -Mais qui voilà, c´est princesse Naru. »

À l´entente de cette voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, Naruto se crispa. Andréas allait encore lui chercher des noises. À croire que c´était son activité favorite. Il se retourna, lui faisant face.

Naruto n´était pas spécialement grand, ni particulièrement musclé. De ce fait, se retrouver devant le capitaine de l´équipe de basket-ball du lycée était pour lui quelque chose de dangereux. Andréas mesurait facilement une tête de plus que lui et sa masse musculaire était beaucoup plus imposante que la sienne. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était d´autant plus dans les ennuis, puisque derrière Andréas se trouvaient Friedrich et Jeremias, ses deux compagnons de toujours. Si une bagarre commençait, il perdrait à coup sur.

Cette réflexion énerva un peu plus Naruto. Sa journée venait à peine de commencer, elle était déjà fichue. Il y avait eu une fuite d´eau dans sa chambre (d´ou le retard), il avait été viré de cours après avoir couru comme un fou, et maintenant, il se faisait embeter par Andréas et ses sbires. Il en avait plus qu´assez.

« -Fais pas le fier, on est trois et t´es tout seul. Viens donc dans la cour, nous montrer à quel point t´es une pédale »

Le bruit courait que Naruto était gay. Cette rumeur n´avait fait qu´amplifier l´animosité que les gens avaient pour lui. Même si ce ragot avait été vrai, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela concernait les élèves. Il en avait ras le bol de se faire insulter, rejeter partout ou il allait.

Ses poings se crispèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait s´arrêter ? Quand allait-il pouvoir mener une vie tranquille, sans ennemis ni ennuis ? Cela lui semblait impossible, mais il voulait y croire.

« -T´as toujours envie de devenir président ? Tss, t´es ridicule, avec la gueule que t´as, jamais tu seras élue. Tu devrais suivre le chemin de ta mère, cette putin, contrairement à toi, arriver à vivre correctement en suçant des queues »

Les ricanements des trois caïds le mirent un peu plus hors de lui. Comment pouvait-on parler de sa mère ainsi ? Certes elle avait été une prostituée, mais elle n´avait pas eu le choix. Sa colère monta un peu plus en lui, et il s´efforçait de ne pas se ruer sur ces gars pour les tabasser. D´abord, parce qu´ils étaient plus nombreux. Mais surtout parce que le renvoi lui pendait au nez. Sa défunte mère n´aurait pas supporté que son fils soit un raté.

« -Bah alors, on dit plus rien ? Tu sais qu´on dit que tu suis le chemin de ta mère. Désolé mais personne ne veut se faire tailler une pipe ici, rentre chez toi »

C´était trop. Les paroles de cet imbécile le rendait furieux. Il se permettait de juger sa mère alors qu´il ne l´avait jamais connu.

Il regarda Andréas dans les yeux, la rage pouvait se lire sur tous les pores de son visage. Il était tellement à bout de nerf, qu´il en suffoquait.

Andréas regarda Naruto, surpris. Ce garçon était du genre grande gueule, mais dés qu´il le cherchait avec ses amis, Naruto se refermait dans un mutisme profond. Jamais auparavant il n´avait répondu à ses remarques. Il savait que le blond risquait le renvoie, alors il augmentait ses réflexions. Il voulait absolument que cette vermine dégage de son terrain de jeu. Il ne supportait pas de le voir rire constamment, comme si la vie était magnifique.

Le regard du blond changea soudainement. Il lui sembla voir des reflets rouges dans ses yeux. Il prit peur. Naruto était enragé, on aurait dit une bête féroce. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêt à attaquer. Son visage était crispé et laissait clairement voir la menace qui pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment.

Il était dangereux. Andréas en était persuadé. Mais, comme beaucoup de garçons à cet age, il était arrogant. Il ne fuirait jamais devant ce minable. Il bomba le torse, voulant l´effrayer avec sa carrure digne des plus grands athlètes, dont il était très fier. Mais cela ne changea rien.

Ses deux amis derrière lui frémirent. Un vent glacial venait de s´engouffrer dans la cafétéria, ouvrant les fenêtres avec force. Le vent se fit de plus en plus violent, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Naruto fixait toujours Andréas, qui lui était concentré sur les fenêtres et l´extérieur. Il lui semblait que dehors, rien ne bougeait. Cela était pourtant impossible, si le vent soufflait dans la cafétéria, il devait forcément souffler aussi dehors.

Quelques cris aigus retentirent. Tout le monde s´accrochait à une table, une porte, un mur. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se tenir debout.

Seul Naruto ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours une colère incommensurable. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang. Il était effrayant. On aurait dit un démon. Il ne paraissait pas se rendre compte de ce qu´il se tramait dans la cafétéria. Toujours concentré sur Andréas, il commença à avancer vers lui, très lentement.

L´angoisse d´Andréas augmenta encore un peu plus. Ce qu´il se passait autour de lui était tout, sauf naturel. Il remarqua que Naruto s´avançait vers lui, l´air menaçant. Son cœur battit la chamade, son corps lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, mais son cerveau resté bloqué. Alors que tout le monde tentait de se maintenir debout face à cette étrange tempête, Naruto, lui, restait debout, sans difficulté.

Il devait certainement rêver. Cela ne se passait que dans les films américains. Dans la vie normale, on ne voyait pas les chaises s´envoler, les papiers tourbillonner dans une cafétéria, alors que tout à l´extérieur semblait calme. Dans la vie normale, les élèves de lycée buvaient tranquillement un soda, mais ne hurlaient pas pour évacuer un stress dû à une situation improbable.

Naruto continuait toujours d´avancer, alors qu´Andréas reculait vers le mur qu´il toucha, à son plus grand désespoir. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de là.

Une table se souleva sous la force du vent et alla s´ecraser sur le mur, juste à côté d´une élève qui pleura, paniquée. Il ne réussit pas à se tenir debout plus longtemps et, comme tous les autres adolescents présent ainsi que le serveur, il tomba par terre. Le vent doubla en intensité. Tout volait et se fracassait.

« -M-mais arrête, t´es malade, tu vas nous tuer »

Comme si Naruto se rendait enfin compte de ce qu´il se passait, il s´arrêta, et tout s´immobilisa. Les papiers et autres détritus retombèrent mollement sur le sol, tandis que le mobilier s´effondra en morceau. Il redescendait sur terre.

Naruto regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant rien à ce qu´il se passait. Il venait d´avoir un trou noir, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et voilà que tout autour de lui était saccagé.

Andréas le regarda, tremblant, tout comme les autres occupants de la cafétéria.

La phrase qu´il prononça glaça le sang de Naruto. Phrase qu´il avait entendu des milliers de fois au cours de ses 16 années d´existence.

« -T´es qu´un monstre ».

Naruto s´écroula sur cette dernière insulte, sombrant dans le chaos. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

**Japon, Kyoto. Mardi 9 février 2010. 15h23 heure locale.**

Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus performant. Toujours plus compétitif. Il fallait qu´il soit le meilleur.

Il s´acharnait sur un mannequin en bois, dans le dojo d´une grande école d´arts martiaux mondialement connus. Cela coûtait une petite fortune d´étudier là. Comme les lycéens normaux, les étudiants de cette école apprenaient l´histoire, la géographie, le Japonais, les mathématiques, l´économie et l´Anglais. En plus de cela, ils devaient apprendre les arts du combat. Cette école prestigieuse formait les prochains grands patrons du Japon en leur enseignant la régularité, l´amour du travail bien fait, la discipline, le respect de la hiérarchie, la réflexion, le calme et le patriotisme. Tout ce dont un patron performant avait besoin.

Ses parents avaient les moyens de l´envoyer étudier à Kyoto, loin d´eux, qui résidaient toujours à Tokyo, ou se trouvait la boîte de son père.

Il continuait d´envoyer des coups de pieds sur le mannequin. Il devait être parfait.

Une colère sourde monta en lui, lorsqu´il repensa à l´obstacle qui l´empêchait d´être parfait. D´une attaque puissante du pied droit, il détruisit le n´était même pas essoufflé.Ses muscles apparaissaient sous son kimono de combat. Il était fort. Extrêmement fort. C´était même l´un des meilleurs. Malheureusement, il n´occupait pas la première place de l´école.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le tableau affichait au fond du dojo. Sur ce tableau était marqué le classement des meilleurs étudiants, toutes matières confondues. Les visages des élèves ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion. Il fallait être parfait.

Le premier nom de la liste ainsi que le visage qui correspondait à ce nom le firent frémir de colère. Le sien était juste en dessous.

Ce nom et ce visage si semblable au sien. Itachi Uchiwa. Son frère.

En se rappelant le lien qui les unissait, une haine incontrôlable prit possession de son corps, il envoya les morceaux du mannequin contre le mur. Un fracas retentit.

Il n´était pas parfait. Itachi, oui.

« -Sasuke, tu dois apprendre à te maîtriser. »

Sasuke souffla, excédé. Le vieillard qui se tenait dans l´encadrement de la porte coulissante le regardé avec bienveillance. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à le calmer. Il voulait que son frère quitte l´école, il serait alors premier. Cela se ferait dans peu de temps, l´année scolaire se terminant en avril.

« -Tu dois canaliser cette force, sinon tu vas tout détruire »

Sasuke soupira, une fois de plus. Il sortit dans le jardin, s´éloignant du vieillard qui avait trop souvent raison selon lui. Le froid ne l´arrêta pas, alors qu´il n´était qu´en kimono.

Le jardin japonais, qui s´étendait sur 10 hectares, permettait aux élèves de se calmer, de destresser quand il leur en venait l´envie. Il marcha un petit moment, pour se trouver un endroit tranquille, sans personne pour le déranger.

La compétition qui régnait entre lui et son frère avait toujours existée. Leurs parents voulaient que leurs fils soient parfaits en tout point. Pas question de déshonorer la grande famille Uchiwa. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils étaient mis sous pression constante pour réussir parfaitement. Oui mais voilà, Sasuke était le deuxième. Ce qui signifiait qu´il était constamment comparé à l´aîné.Il n´était jamais à la hauteur du talent de son frère.

Il s´assit sur la neige fraîchement tombée. Faisant le vide en lui, il tenta de se détendre. Il écouta attentivement la nature, ne voulant faire qu´un avec elle. Il entendait le bruit du vent dans les arbres, la force de l´eau, pas encore complètement congelées qui coulait en abondance dans le fleuve, à quelques mètres plus au nord. Il sentit la présence des animaux, notamment le petit rongeur qui courait dans la neige. Tout cela sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il sentit soudain une étrange chaleur s´emparer de lui. Un bien être mystérieux l´entourait. Il était devenu serein, en un instant. Sa colère était passée. Il était tout simplement bien. Tellement bien qu´il ne se rendit pas compte que tout autour de lui était devenu silencieux. Même l´eau semblait s´être arrêtée de couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une odeur de brûlée assez dérangeante. Le manque de bruit lui parut aussi bizarre. Il ouvrit donc les yeux.

Le choc fut total. Il n´en revenait pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se pinça, secoua sa tête, pour vérifier qu´il était bien éveillé. C´était bien le cas.

Tout autour de lui**, **la nature semblait morte. Les arbres étaient carbonisés, tout comme les plantes. Les rochers fumaient. Signe d´une grande chaleur. Il n´avait pourtant rien sentit.

Le vent ne soufflait plus, l´eau ne coulait plus, et le rongeur était mort, brûlé.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Il y a encore quelques minutes, la neige recouvrait tout ce qu´il était possible de recouvrir. Les arbres, sans feuilles, s´élevaient vers le ciel. À présent, il ne restait plus rien de vivant.

Il prit peur. C´était un cauchemar, et ce n´était pas normal. Ce phénomène étrange était inexplicable, et c´était ce qui effrayé Sasuke, qui était doté d´un esprit pragmatique.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, et s´enfuit, honteux.

Il avait peur, parce que ce n´était pas un événement naturel et surtout parce que, contrairement à ce qui l´entourait il y a quelques minutes, il était toujours vivant.

**États-Unis, Chicago. Jeudi 11 février 2010. 15h08 heure locale.**

Le vent frigorifiant le fit frémir et il remonta le col de son blouson un peu plus vers son visage. Ce mois de février était particulièrement froid et la neige recouvrait depuis 2 bons mois les rues de Chicago. Il continuait de marcher vers le parc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que l´appartement dans lequel il vivait, avec sa grande sœur. Aucun parent connus.

Il entra dans le parc, et s´assit sur son banc habituel, près du grand saule, à l´abri des regards. Il sortit tout le matériel dont il avait besoin. Il se piqua. Comme tous les mercredis. Il était devenu accro à la drogue. Mais il se fichait éperdument de finir par mourir d´une overdose. Sa vie n´était que la suite d´événements tous plus insupportable les uns que les autres, alors qu´est ce que sa mort pourrait changer. Rien, à part que ça le soulagerait.

Il sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il laissa cours à son imagination. Il dessinait depuis toujours. Il adorait ça. C´était la seule chose qui l´intéressait. Il avait arrêté l´école depuis longtemps et n´avait aucune activité constructive. A part bien sûr si l´on comptait le métier de dealer comme constructif. Cela lui permettait de survivre.

Il continuait de dessiner tout en repensant à sa vie. Sa sœur était infirmière et sous-payée. Leur appartement tombé en ruine et était situé dans un quartier sensible de Chicago. Il n´avait pas d´amis, de nombreux ennemis et aucune famille. Sa sœur n´était même pas sa vraie sœur. Elle avait été abandonnée sur une aire d´autoroute, alors qu´au même moment, on le jetait dans une poubelle, quelques heures seulement après sa étaient allés dans le même orphelinat ou ils avaient grandi ensemble. 5 années les séparaient. Il avait toujours était en échec scolaire. Rien ne l´intéressait et les professeurs ne lui montraient aucune sympathie. Alors, un jour, alors qu´aucun d´eux ne supportait plus de vivre à l´orphelinat, ils s´étaient enfuis. La police avait autre chose à faire que de les chercher, ils avaient vite abandonné l´idée de les retrouver.

A partir de là, une certaine liberté avait été mise en place. Sai faisait ce qu´il lui plaisait, quand il le désirait. Sa sœur était là pour payer les factures et pour l´écouter si besoin était, mais sa façon de penser faisait qu´elle ne disait jamais rien sur ses agissements. Aussi illégaux é Sai aimait ça. Il ne voulait pas de barrière l´empêchant de mener sa vie comme il le voulait. S´il avait envie de se droguer jusqu´à en mourir, soit. C´était sa vie.

Il finit de dessiner. Sur la feuille apparaissait désormais un tigre. Un magnifique tigre couchait, dormant paisiblement.

Sai aimait la tranquillité, voilà pourquoi la plupart de ses dessins représentés des scènes calme.

Il releva la tête, admirant l´immense écran accroché à un building à quelques rues de là. Un dojo avait brûlé au Japon, faisant une vingtaine de morts. Pratiquement des adolescents. Il n´en fut pas attristé. Tant pis pour eux.

Il reporta son attention sur la cœur loupa un battement, puis repartit de plus belle. Il n´en revenait pas. Que diable se passait-il ? Avait-il trop dosé la seringue ? Il ne lui semblait pas pourtant. Quelque chose d´anormal venait de se produire sur son tigre si calme.

Sur la feuille, le tigre se tenait prêt à bondir.


	2. Chapter 2

**États-Unis, Chicago. Jeudi 11 février 2010, 20h34 heure locale. **

Sai s´était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu´il était rentré du parc. Il n´avait pas arrêté de dessiner pendant plusieurs heures. D´abord des tigres, puis des rats, un aigle. Ils étaient tous affichés sur son mur, de façon à ce qu´il puisse les surveiller. Il transpirait. Il s´agitait dans tous les sens, pour vérifier tous les dessins. Mais aucuns d´eux n´avaient bougé.

La coke avait fini de faire son effet, voilà pourquoi il n´arrivait plus à les voir bouger. Rien de plus. Il n´y avait rien d´exceptionnel à cela.

Il décida enfin d´arrêter de tourner en rond et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il posa la feuille ou le tigre s´apprêtait toujours à bondir. Mais rien en vint. Il râla et se prépara un sandwich. Il repensait toujours aux événements du parc. Il était pourtant certain d´avoir dessiné, comme à son habitude, un tigre sage, dormant qui était sur la feuille ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu´il dessinait en temps normal.

Peut-être qu´il était simplement fou… Cela devait être ça.

Il regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Leur appartement était assez en hauteur, il pouvait donc admirer le ciel à travers tous ces buildings. La nuit était belle et fraîche. Il referma son gilet correctement en place. Les hivers étaient durs lorsque l´on n'avait pas de chauffage. Il recommença à dessiner, accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine. Encore un tigre. Une part de lui espérait quand même que ce tigre bouge. Il le griffonna, sans y porter attention, plongé dans ses pensées.

Pouvait-il avoir un don ? Cela serait génial. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir un grand artiste connu de tous. Il pourrait gagner assez d´argents pour les faire sortir, lui et sa sœur, de la misère quotidienne.

Sous ses airs froids, Sai était en fait un grand rêveur. Il voulait à tout prix quitter cette ville qui lui semblait inintéressante. Parcourir le monde, c´était ça dont rêvé ce jeune voulait aller voir la grande muraille de chine, monter tout en haut du killimanjaro, parcourir les kilomètres que formait le Sahara, plonger dans les mers de coraux prêts de l´Australie. Bref, il rêvait. Tout le temps.

Mais quelle personne normalement constituée ne rêverait pas de s´évader lorsqu´elle vivait dans un taudis comme l´était l´appartement de Sai. La porte d´entrée était défoncée, il était très difficile de la fermer. De toute façon, il n´y avait rien à voler dans les habitats de ce genre de quartier, tout le monde le savait. La drogue qu´il revendait n´était pas cachée là. Le parquet grinçait horriblement à chaque pas, les fenêtres étaient opaques À certains endroits. Le salon prenait l´eau par le plafond à chaque grande averse. Le froid s´infiltrer partout. La salle de bain était moisie, les chambres aussi. Une continuelle odeur de pourri et de renfermé régnait dans les pièces. La chambre de Sai, en plus d´être constamment en désordre, avait la peinture écaillée, le plafond qui s´effrité par endroits. Bref, c´était un taudit.

Ne voulant plus voir ce triste spectacle, il se concentra sur son dessin. Son cœur arrêta de battre quelques instants, avant de repartir de plus belle, comme dans le parc. La queue du tigre bougeait. Elle ondulait sous un vent inexistant, flottant allégrement. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Il effleura la feuille des doigts, la queue du tigre les évita. Il avait la preuve que cela n´était pas une illusion. A moins qu´il ne soit encore sous l´effet de la drogue ?

Sai se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, le croquis dans sa poche. Il ne fallait pas que sa sœur, qui allait rentrer tôt ou tard du travail, ne voit ce qu´il avait entre les mains. Elle paniquerait. Beaucoup plus que Sai en ce moment.

Il s´enferma de suite dans sa chambre et sortit son croquis. Ses yeux s´ouvrir en grand et ses mains, tremblantes, lâchèrent le bout de papier.

La feuille était blanche.

**Australie, Canberra. Jeudi 11 février 2010, 4h00 heure locale.**

Sur une place de la capitale de L´Australie, une petite fête était organisée. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes. La musique pouvait s´entendre de loin, sans que la police ne vienne arrêter le fétards dansaient librement. C´était l´été, et ils étaient heureux. Même si pas mal de feux dévastaient le pays, comme chaque été, ils étaient heureux. À vrai dire, l´alcool aidait beaucoup à la bonne ambiance générale.

Plusieurs cartons étaient disposés ça et là, permettant de s´asseoir ou de poser ses breuvages. Sur l´un d´eux, dansait une jeune fille. Tous les hommes la regardaient avec envie et toutes les femmes la dévisageaient avec jalousie. Elle, elle n´avait pas l´air consciente de l´effet qu´elle produisait chez les habitants de Canberra. Ou plutôt si, mais elle s´en fichait complètement, elle y était habituée depuis qu´elle avait commencé à avoir des seins.

Elle continuait de danser sur une musique entraînante, s´arrêtant quelquefois pour boire de l´alcool, évidemment.

Quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle descendit de son carton et partit un peu plus loin, là où la chaleur des corps s´entremêlant au rythme de la musique n´était pas étouffante. Il s´attacha les cheveux en une queue de chevale. Ils étaient d´une couleur étrange. Un rose plus que voyant. Elle aimait ça, qu´on la remarque. Elle ne le montrait pas mais ce qu´elle voulait, c´était qu´on la regarde. L´indifférence était sa pire ennemie.

Elle était saoule, tellement qu´elle ne fit aucunes contestations lorsque le garçon qui la collait un peu trop depuis le début de la soirée, la tira vers une ruelle, un peu plus loin.

Elle rigola, l´alcool trompant ses sens. Le garçon fut content de cela, encouragé dans ce qu´il entreprenait. Il commença à suçoter son coup. Cela fit réagir la jeune fille, mais pas comme il l´aurait voulue.

Elle commença à s´agiter. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Il puait la sueur et l´alcool, n´était pas attirant et était plus que tenta de le repousser, mais l´alcool embrumait son esprit et paralysait ses forces. Elle fut contrainte de l´embrasser, puis lui mordit la langue. Pas question de se faire déflorer par un inconnu puant.

L´inconnu s´énerva. Elle l´avait chauffé toute la soirée avec ses danses et ses sourires plus que suggestifs et maintenant qu´ils passaient aux choses sérieuses, elle se transformait en sainte nitouche, hors de question !

Il lui attrapa les poignets avec une main, et agrippa son sein gauche avec l´autre. Elle s´énerva, pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Comme si l´alcool n´avait jamais envahi ses veines, elle le repoussa violemment.

Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, mais il retourna bien vite à l´attaque en la bloquant contre le mur et en lui soulevant la robe.

Elle prit peur, et envoya de toutes ses maigres forces, son poing dans le ventre de l´inconnu.

Cela fut rapide, déjà, la vie quittait le corps inanimé en face d´elle. Elle regarda ce corps s´effondrer à ses pieds, sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Sa respiration était saccadée, dû à l´adrénaline. Elle se pencha vers ce garçon qui avait voulu la violer, et le secoua. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite d´ou venait tout ce sang. Puis elle remarqua enfin, comme si un brouillard se dissipait devant elle, la plaie béante sur la poitrine de son agresseur. Ses organes internes étaient visibles. Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et vomit tripes et boyaux à côté du cadavre. Lorsqu´elle leva sa main à la commissure de ses lèvres pour y enlever le reste de vomi, elle resta stoïque un instant. Elle était couverte de sang, elle aussi. Pourtant, elle n´avait pas touché le corps sans vie depuis qu´il s´était écroulé.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Il était clairement impossible qu´elle soit à l´origine de ce massacre. Pourtant, il n´y avait personne d´autre dans la ruelle. Alors qui ? ou quoi ?

Cela ne pouvait être qu´elle. Si c´était effectivement le cas, elle était dans les ennuis. Elle couru vers la place. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence. Personne ne savait donc qu´elle était avec ce type avant sa mort. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en direction du port. Il fallait qu´elle quitte la ville.

« -Attends, Sakura ! »

La voix inquiète de son amie ne changea rien à son ambition. Elle se dirigea vers le port. Avec le peu d´argent qu´elle avait planqué dans son soutien gorge, elle avait juste de quoi prendre un bus pour Sydney. À ce moment-là, elle aviserait.

Sa mère serait folle d´inquiétude, mais s'il y avait bien un endroit que Sakura ne voulait pas revisiter, c´était la prison.

Sakura était enfin arrivée à bon port. Après toute une nuit passée dans une camionnette, recroquevillée, elle était sale et complètement épuisée. Elle n´avait trouvé aucun bus à Canberra. Elle avait été obligée de se cacher dans cette camionnette. Des gens avaient bien dû se rendre compte de la mort de cet homme, et l'on devait déjà chercher le meurtrier à l´heure qu´il était. Et ses empreintes étaient présentes sur tout le corps du cadavre. Autant dire qu´avec son passé de petite délinquance, la case prison aurait été inévitable.

La camionnette s´arrêta, et elle n´attendit pas plus longtemps pour sauter et se réfugier derrière des conteneurs. Le soleil était levé depuis 2 heures. Le port commençait déjà à s´agiter.

Elle se mit rapidement à chercher de la nourriture, tout en veillant à ne pas heurter ou même toucher quelqu´un, de peur de le transpercer. Elle était terrorisée. Cela ne pouvait être qu´elle qui avait commis ce meurtre. Même si il était évident qu´elle n´avait pas la force suffisante pour provoquer autant de dégâts. La panique ne l´avait pas quittée. Elle était devenue un monstre en une nuit.

Il y avait encore une journée, elle n´était effrayée que par la prison. Maintenant, elle avait aussi peur d´elle-même.

Elle vola un morceau de pain à un boulanger inattentif, le mis dans sa poche et retourna vers le port. Elle pourrait certainement trouver un bateau et filer vers… La Nouvelle-Zélande, ou bien le Japon, avec un peu de chances, ils n´avaient pas d´accord d´extradition. Tout, mais pas l´Australie.

Elle allait quitter son pays natal, mais après tout, elle n´avait rien qui la rattachée réellement dans cette partie-là du globe, hormis sa mère. Mais bon, cette femme était une alcoolique et elles n´avaient que peu de choses en communs.

Elle trouva enfin son bonheur. Un cargo allait partir pour une destination inconnue. Le tout était d´arriver à rentrer à l´intérieur. Ce n´allait pas être le plus dur. Sakura avait l´habitude de se faufiler un peu partout, une vraie fouine.

Après quelques tours de passe-passe, elle entra sur le cargo. Il fallait maintenant trouver une cachette pour toute la durée du voyage, si possible prés des cuisines. Elle déchira sa longue robe, autant ne pas être encombré de tissus inutiles.

Pour une jeune femme de 18 ans, elle était du genre courageuse (si on enlevait ses peurs pour la prison et son côté « démoniaque »). Elle devait être la seule fille de son age à ne pas être effrayé à l´idée clandestinement dans un cargo inconnu. Au point ou elle en était, il fallait bien qu´elle tente quelque chose.

Soudain, des voix provenant de l´autre bout du couloir lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Elle courut jusqu´à l´étage d´en dessous, manquant plusieurs fois de glisser, tant le sol était crasseux et humide. Elle arriva dans un autre couloir, parsemé de portes fermées à clés et ou seule une petite lampe se balançant dangereusement sur le plafond éclairée cette partie du bateau.

Elle inspira profondément… C´était sa seule chance. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait marcher, et si elle pouvait espérer échapper aux hommes qui se dirigeaient peut-être vers l´endroit où elle était. Elle prit de l´élan et courut, le poing tendu, vers une des portes qui vola en éclats sous la force de son coup. Elle resta, une fois de plus, immobile face aux dégâts. Son esprit, assez rationnel voulait l´empêcher de croire en ce qu´elle voyait.

Elle se mordit la langue. Sa nouvelle force l´étonnée encore. Pleins de questions voulaient être posées. Mais elle n´avait ni le temps ni l´envie pour ça.

Il était impossible que personne n´ai entendu

« -Qui va là ? »

Sans hésiter, Sakura se rua dans les escaliers, tandis qu´un homme venu d´une des pièces la poursuivit. Elle comprit seulement maintenant que son action avait été complètement stupide. On ne défonce pas une porte dans un cargo rempli d´hommes sans se faire prendre. Elle jura contre son idiotie maladive.

Elle bouscula les deux hommes qu´elle avait attendu auparavant et qui, ne s´attendant pas à cela, la laissèrent passer. Ils prirent finalement la décision de la poursuivre, suivis de leur collègue. Elle n´avait pas le droit d´être là.

Sakura courait à s´en brûler les poumons. Son cœur battait si fort, qu´elle n´entendait que lui.

Elle réussit à s´enfuir et alla se réfugier dans une ruelle, le souffle était désespérée. Elle n´arriverait à s´enfuir du pays si elle continuait à agir comme une imbécile. Elle était bien arrogante pour penser s´enfuir à bord d´un bateau sans se faire remarquer.

Elle s´insulta. Détruire une porte. Qu´elle pouvait être bête. Elle se cogna la tête avec sa main droite. Maintenant, ces hommes devaient la chercher partout.

Elle était paniquée, effrayée, épuisée. Son cœur battait la chamade, une puissante migraine lui tiraillait la tète. Elle s´assit contre un mur, le souffle court, transpirante de peur. Elle ne souvenait pas avoir un jour était autant angoissée. Elle qui d´habitude était plutôt calme et réfléchie voilà qu´elle courait n'importe ou, détruisait des portes et élaborée des plans rocambolesques.

Au fond d´elle, depuis la veille, elle avait eu envie de recommencer. Utiliser cette force spectaculaire qui faisait d´elle un être à part. Elle avait toujours était différente, anticonformiste et rebelle. Mais là, elle devenait, à l´instar des célébrités collées sur les murs de sa chambre, un être exceptionnel.

Une fois de plus, le bruit d´une voix se fit entendre. Elle se releva à vitesse grand V pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme brune. Elle la détailla de haut en bas, analysant si elle était une menace. Elle était à peine plus grande qu´elle et était plutôt mince, voire maigre. Ses longs cheveux soyeux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait un imperméable noir qui lui arrivait jusqu´aux genoux et des bottes de la même couleur empêchaient de voir ne serait ce qu´une toute petite parcelle de peau. Elle était bizarrement habillée, vu la chaleur qu´il faisait en ce mois de février.

Sakura se détendit sur le champ. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune animosité ni aucune crainte, elle n´était donc pas obligée de la frapper. Le tout était de paraître normale.

« -Puis-je vous aider, jeune fille ? »

Sakura la laissa s´avancer sans suspicion, pensant qu´elle était inoffensive. Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla voir dans ses yeux, une lueur rouge. Elle n´eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, que son esprit lui commandait de prendre la fuite. Son instinct de survie était en panique, sans qu´elle ne sache pourquoi.

Soudain, elle se retrouva sur le toit d´un immeuble, au bord du vide. L´espace d´une seconde, elle avait changé de lieu. Elle n´était plus dans le port de Sydney, mais au beau milieu d´une grande ville, sur un building. Elle eut envie de hurler, mais sa gorge restait nuée.

Que lui arrivait-elle ?

« -Sakura Haruno, veuillez me suivre, s´il vous plait ?

-Q-qui êtes-vous ?

-Sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal »

Sakura se mit à pleurer et à crier, poussée à bout par tous les événements qui étaient arrivés si rapidement sans qu´elle n´ai rien pu faire. Elle sentit soudain une vive douleur dans le cou.

On venait de l´assommer.

**Pays inconnu. Jeudi 11 février 2010, 8h23 heure locale.**

« -Réveille-toi ! Mais réveille toi bon sang ! »

La voix qu´il entendait criait déjà depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu´il se passait autour de lui, il sentait pas mal d´agitation. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à émerger de ce sommeil profond. Une douce chaleur s´était répandue dans son corps, et il craignait qu´elle ne le quitte si jamais il se réveillait.

« -On va clamser si tu te bouge pas, connard ! »

La personne semblait extrêmement énervée. Mais Naruto distinguait aussi une pointe d´angoisse. Cette personne avait peur. Même s´il ne comprenait rien à ce qu´elle lui criait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Il était le genre de personne à venir en aide aux personnes qui en avaient besoin, aux dépends de son moral ou de sa santé. Voilà pourquoi, même s´il ne voulait pas quitter cette étrange chaleur qui le rassurait, il réussit toute fois à ouvrir un œil. La lumière, beaucoup trop vive, lui agressa les yeux. Il les referma aussi sec. Il mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger et c´est à ce moment qu´il découvrit qu´il était blessé. Ses doigts étaient écorchés par endroits, et ses mains bandées. Il fronça les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension. Il était encore à moitié assoupi, et ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Il referma les yeux, occultant la voix qui semblait très irritée. Toujours les yeux fermés, il commença à inspecter son corps. Ses bras étaient eux aussi bandés, mais ne lui faisait pas mal. Son abdomen n´avait rien et ses jambes pesaient lourd. On aurait dit qu´il avait couru le marathon. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas d´un tel exploit. Il se redressa, très lentement, ne sachant pas encore absolument s´il était en bonne santé.

Il rouvrit les yeux et resta hébété. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. Les murs et le plafond étaient faits en acier, des chiffres noirs étaient marqués en gros sur certains d´entre eux. Il était assis sur une table en acier, comme une table d´opération. Il ne portait pas ses propres vetements. Il était dans une combinaison blanche. Comme celles des malades mentaux. Pendant un instant il prit peur, était-il interné ? Cela n´avait pas de sens.

La voix continuait d´hurler, alors il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Il resta perplexe. Il devait sûrement rêver. Cette situation était bien trop étrange pour être vrai. Là, à environ 4 mètres devant lui, se trouvaient deux adolescents d´à peu prés son age. Ce qui était étrange, c´était qu´ils étaient enfermés dans de long tubes transparents, reliés au plafond.

Il souffla, quel rêve bizarre. Il décida de se recoucher, il allait se réveiller dans sa chambre et il pourra aller au lyc…

Il se releva brusquement. Le lycée. Il se souvenait maintenant très clairement qu´il y était déjà allé. Il avait dû courir, car il était encore en retard. Il se souvenait de Straüss, de la dispute avec Andréas. Puis plus rien. Un trou noir. Cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, mais jamais il ne se réveillait dans une pièce inconnue.

« -Arrête de rêvasser, elle va revenir, triple andouille ! »

Naruto reporta son attention sur l´adolescent qui lui criait après depuis tout à l´heure. Il était dans le tube de droite et avait une apparence pour le moins… Animale. Il continuait de crier, tambourinant sur les parois du tube. L´autre était silencieux, mais le regardait d´un œil sévère.

Il se leva –passa outre son léger tournis- et se dirigea vers le tube. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et sa voix était rauque. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ?

« -Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis

-Génial, un Allemand ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. La langue que parlait l´adolescent lui était inconnue. Il n´avait jamais été doué en langue, et les reconaissaient très difficilement.

Naruto regarda plus en détail le tube. Il était évident qu´il fallait les faire sortir de là. Le brun devant lui semblait, en plus d´être passablement énervé, très paniqué. Ses marques rouges sur ses joues renforcées ce côté animal. Il reporta son attention sur son voisin. Il semblait toujours le regarder sévèrement. Enfin, ses lunettes noires et sa combinaison blanche qui remontait jusqu´au nez ne lui permettaient pas de le voir en détail.

Il voulait connaître la source de la frayeur du brun. Même si c´était evident que tout cela n´était qu´un rêve, si le brun était en danger, alors lui aussi.

« -Mais fais quelque chose au lieu de nous fixer bêtement. Bouge toi un peu le Chle. Et toi, tu pourrais pas m´aider à lui faire comprendre ? Je sais même pas si tu parles ma langue »

Le jeune s´énervait contre tout. Naruto savait qu´il rêvait, cette situation était beaucoup trop absurde pour qu´elle soit vraie. Il aurait bien voulu retourner s´allonger pour retrouver cette douce chaleur, mais tant qu´à rêver, autant le faire dans le calme. Et si cet énergumène n´arrêtait pas de crier, cela serait impossible. Il allait donc l´aider à sortir de ce tube et pourrait peut être connaître la source d´une telle anxiétée.

Il fit le tour de la pièce pour trouver un bouton, une barre de fer, quelque chose qui aurait pu l´aider à briser ou ouvrir le tube. Mais rien. À part la table en acier qui était fixée au sol et les deux tubes, la pièce était vide. Il tenta d´ouvrir la porte mais impossible de la faire bouger, elle il n´y avait aucune fenêtre. En fin de compte, ils étaient tous les trois piégés.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tous les trois arrêtèrent de bouger ou de produire un quelconque son et se concentraient pour savoir d´où venait le bruit. Soudain, le plafond au-dessus des tubes s´ouvrit légèrement. Le bruit sourd se renforça. Les deux garçons enfermés dans les tubes se collèrent contre les parois de verre, s´éloignant autant qu´ils le pouvaient de cette fissure. Ils pouvaient tous le sentir, cela allait mal tourner.

Cette angoisse se justifia lorsque de l´eau commença à sortir de la fissure remplissant lentement l´intérieur des tubes. La situation tournait au cauchemar.

Naruto paniqua. Il ne trouvait toujours aucun moyen pour les faire sortir d´ici.

« -Bouge toi mec, si t´es ici, c´est que tu sais faire des trucs toi aussi, alors dépêche ! »

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu´il lui racontait. Cette langue lui était inconnue. Il n´avait jamais été fort en Anglais, ni en espagnol, langue qu´il avait choisie il y a cinq, et qu´il détestait par-dessus tout. Il essaya néanmoins de baragouiner deux trois mots.

« -What euh i can do ? »

Ses deux interlocuteurs le regardèrent, dépités. Apparemment, ils étaient aussi nul que lui dans la langue internationale. Le brun siffla, ce blondinet semblait bien plus qu´idiot et loin d´être débrouillard, et ils allaient tous mourir par sa faute.

Plus il attendait, plus l´eau montait. Elle arrivait désormais aux hanches des prisonniers.

Il se concentra. S´il paniquait, il n´y arriverait jamais. Mais hélas, il était tellement terrorisé à l´idée de les voir mourir, qu´il ne pouvait réfléchir correctement. Voir deux personnes se noyer devant soi, personne ne pouvait le supporter. Naruto en était conscient.

Il sentit une légère brise autour de lui, alors qu´il cherchait toujours un moyen de les faire sortir. Il n´y fit pas attention.

Il aurait dû, il n´y avait aucunes issu, le vent ne pouvait donc pas s´infiltrer.

L´eau allait bientôt les noyers, ils ne restaient plus que quelque centimètre avant qu´ils ne meurent.

Naruto était impuissant face à cette situation, il ne pourrait pas les sauver.

Ils allaient mourir

* * *

><p>Reviews onegai *_*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça fait super plaisir! **

**En réponse à une review, oui , tous les personnages vont apparaitre au moins une fois ou seront mentionnés. Seulement une poignée seront les héros de cette fiction, et ils ne seront pas tous réunis, ou alors trés peu souvent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Japon, Kyoto. Mercredi 10 février. 16h49, heure locale.<strong>

Il était furieux, enragé. Il parcourait les couloirs, les poings serrés. Il se remémorait sans cesses la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu ce matin.

Ils avaient tous été réunis, comme chaque mercredi, pour la réunion dans l´emphi. Ils avaient écouté le discours d´encouragements du vieux puis ils avaient entendu les dernières nouvelles. Un pyromane était parmis eux. Une clairière et quelques casiers avaient déjà étaient brûlés. Il fallait retrouver le ou la coupable qui serait renvoyés immédiatement. Sasuke ne s´était pas fait plus de soucis que cela. Il n´y avait aucune preuve que c´était lui. La clairière était clean, il en était sûr, quant aux casiers, il avait détruit les bouts de son kimono qui s´étaient répandus un peu partout dans le vestiaire. Il avait encore du mal à croire en ce qu´il pouvait faire, et n´arrivait pas à contrôler ce pouvoir. Il était cependant heureux d´avoir une capacité telle que celle là. Il était exceptionnel, au contraire d´Itachi.

Mais son bonheur avait vite disparu lorsque la nouvelle tomba. Demain, Itachi serait décoré par le Premier ministre en personne, et serait « l´espoir du Japon ». Ces excellents résultats étaient parvenus aux oreilles du gouvernement, qui voulait faire de lui un exemple pour la jeune génération.

Sasuke était fou de colère. Et lui dans tout cela ? Il était le deuxième de l´école, et n´avait droit à aucune récompense ? C´était injuste. Son frère était le sujet de toutes les conversations, surtout chez les jeunes filles. En plus d´être talentueux, il était séduisant. Certes, Sasuke faisait aussi son effet chez la gent féminine, mais rien comparé à Itachi qui provoquait des émeutes lorsqu´il se rendait à l´étage des lycéens, ou était Sasuke.

Il était donc là, dans les couloirs du niveau 3, celui des plus de 20 ans, à la recherche de son frère. Il voulait lui dire qu´il le détestait. Il voulait se soulager de ce poids. Il en avait marre que son frère se pavane devant lui, le narguant.

Bien sûr, ça, c´était dans la tête de Sasuke. Itachi était un garçon humble qui ne montrait jamais un quelconque signe de victoire. Ce qui pouvait passer aux yeux des autres comme un comportement snob.

Sasuke s´arrêta, reprenant sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, il était épuisé de cette compétition. Il voulait tellement que son frère disparaisse. Il aurait voulu être l´aîné, celui qu´on aime, qu´on désire, qu´on envie. Pas le deuxième choix.

Une odeur de brûlée lui parvint. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il ne fut pas plus étonné de voir le couloir brû, après une seconde d´adaptation, il prit peur. Les flammes étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses et, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n´arrivait pas à les éteindre. D´habitude, dès qu´il ouvrait les yeux, les flammes rétrécissaient puis finissaient par s´éteindre complètement. Là, elles prenaient de l´ampleur et commençaient à avancer dans le bâtiment.

Sasuke restait là, alors que plusieurs cris se firent entendre. Le feu se propageait beaucoup trop vite, il envahissait déjà les salles de classes du troisième étage, piégent les élèves et les professeurs.

Il n´arrivait pas à bouger. À cause de lui, tout brûlait. Une catastrophe était en train d´arriver, et il ne parvenait pas à l´arrêter. Il n´était pas encore assez expérimenté pour contrôler ce pouvoir.

Les flammes brûlèrent son Kimono, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il était le feu, et le feu était Sasuke. Ils ne formaient qu´une seule et même entité.

Il sentit qu´on le tirait brutalement vers l´arrière. Il se retrouva à l´autre bout du couloir, là ou les flammes n´étaient pas encore arrivé, allongé par terre.

« -Ça va, tu n´as rien Sasuke ? »

Il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à son frère. Celui-ci le regardait avec préoccupation. Il n´arrivait pas à lui parler. Les flammes brûlaient tout et se dirigeaient vers eux.

« -Viens Sasuke, faut pas rester là »

Il aurait bien voulu se lever, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. De toute façon, il ne risquait rien, il était le feu. Et le feu ne peut pas se brûler.

Il était effaré par ce qu´il voyait. Tout cela était de sa faute.

Itachi le porta sur son dos, et courus jusqu´à la sortie. Il fallait qu´il sauve son frère qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger. Il le déposa sur le gravier de l´entrée, sur le parking. Très vite, les sirènes de pompiers se firent entendre et les camions apparurent très rapidement.

Itachi retourna dans le brasier, sans que Sasuke ne cherche à l´en empêcher. Il restait sans bouger, fixant le bâtiment des salles de cours qui s´embrasait rapidement. Beaucoup de personnes sortaient du bâtiment, brûlées ou saine et sauvent. Il était à l´origine de cette catastrophe. Il ne s´en rendait pas vraiment compte. Un pompier le fit asseoir sur un brancard, sans que Sasuke ne s´y oppose.

Énormément de personnes s´agitaient. Soit pour éteindre le feu, ou pour secourir les blessés.

Sasuke revint à la réalité. Son frère était encore à l´intérieur, et les pompiers restaient dehors, éteignant le feu de l´extérieur. Il fallait qu´il y aille. Il se leva et avança vers la bâtisse.

Certes, il avait voulu que son frère disparaisse pour qu´il ait enfin les honneurs, mais maintenant qu´il se retrouvait dans une situation où son frère pouvait réellement y rester, il paniquait. Comment allait-il faire sans lui ?

Itachi apparut enfin, tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille endormie. Il fut tout de suite aidé par les pompiers qui le félicitèrent de cet exploit. Sasuke en fut énervé. Une fois de plus, il avait tous les honneurs.

Il se calma toute fois rapidement. S´il avait tous les honneurs, c´était parce qu´il avait sauvé une fille des flammes. S´il avait sauvé cette fille des flammes c´est parce que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait mis le feu par la simple utilisation de sa pensée. Il était devenu un n´agissait plus de casiers ou de quelques rongeurs, mais d´être humains.

Il se rassit sur le brancard. Une jeune femme au visage inquiet lui demanda s´il allait bien. Il ne put lui répondre. Qu´aurait-il dit ? Non, il n´allait pas bien. Il voyait bien tous ces cadavres cachaient par une simple couverture. Il voyait bien ces brûlés, ces blessés. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien. Il était la cause de ce massacre.

Sa haine envers son frère était loin maintenant. La seule haine qu´il éprouvait, c´était envers lui-même, envers l´horrible créature pouvant créer le feu, la destruction.

Il regarda autour de lui, une sensation étrange venait d´apparaître. Il se sentait observé. Il remarqua très vite cet homme qui le fixait depuis l´autre bout du parking, derrière une voiture de police. Seul Sasuke semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

Il fut comme happé par son regard. Le bruit autour de lui disparut. Il ne voyait plus que cet homme à présent. Son costume trois pièces noires juré avec le lieu de la catastrophe. Il sentit que cet homme était important. Pour ne su dire pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que cet homme était là pour lui, rien que pour lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il voulut se lever pour aller lui parler, une soudaine envie de connaître son identité le prenant à la gorge, comme un besoin vital. Mais une main s´abattit sur son épaule, et le retourna. Il se retrouva de nouveau devant Itachi.

« -Sasuke, ça va ? J´ai eu une trouille bleue si tu savais, j´ai cru qu´il t´était arrivé malheur »

Sasuke venait d´apprendre que son frère était faillible, qu´il avait eu peur, qu´il avait exprimé un sentiment autre que la fierté, et pourtant, il s´en fichait éperdument. Il regarda derrière lui et chercha, en vain.

L´homme s´était volatilisé.

**États-Unis, Chicago. Jeudi 11 février 2010. 20h40, heure locale.**

Il faisait actuellement les cent pas de son petit appartement de Chicago. Il allait partout, revenait, traversait en long en large et en travers le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, la chambre de sa sœur.

La seule pièce où il n´osait pas allait, c´était sa chambre. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple. Il ne voulait pas se faire bouffer.

Depuis maintenant 6 minutes, il entendait des rugissements, provenant de sa chambre, là où il avait laissé le fauve, ainsi que des bruits de déchiquetage. Il ne devait pas espérer revoir son lit en un seul morceau.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment cet animal était arrivé dans son appartement. Il avait tout de suite exclu la possibilité que ce félin soit sorti de sa feuille parce qu´il était dans la vraie vie, pas dans un film de science fiction. Il la tournait dans tous les sens, la feuille qu´il tenait dans sa main restait désespérément vide, quelque soit l´angle avec lequel il la regardait. C´était insensé, les animaux ne sortaient pas des feuilles et ils n´attaquaient pas leur créateur… Bon, il ne l´avait pas vraiment attaqué, mais mieux valait prendre les devants dans ce genre de situation.

Voilà pourquoi il déambulait partout, cherchant la cause de ce phénomène, et essayant de trouver une solution pour le faire sortir de là, sans y laisser un bras. En vain. Il retournait encore et encore le problème dans sa tête. Aucune solution ne lui venait, enfin, hormis celles ou il finissait en pâté pour tigre enragé.

Au bout de quelques minutes à tourner en ronde, il se décida enfin à tenter une approche. Il tourna la poignée délicatement, le plus silencieusement possible, poussa la porte avec légèreté… Et la claqua avec fracas aussitôt, le monstre lui ayant hurlé dessus.

Il s´appuya sur le mur et se laissa tomber. De la sueur coulait de son front à son coup. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient réaliser ce qu´il avait vu dans sa chambre. Comment allait-il faire ? Sa sœur reviendrait d´ici quelques instants, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cet animal dans sa chambre, comme si cela était normal.

Il était impossible d´envisager l´aide de sa sœur, celle-ci s´inquiétait toujours pour pas grand-chose. Si elle savait qu´un tigre se baladait librement dans la chambre de son frangin, on pouvait être sûr d´entendre des hurlements à tout va et de finir avec un évanouissement sur les bras.

D´habitude, Sai aimait bien se débrouiller seul. Mais là, il devait avouer qu´il aimerait par-dessus tout que quelqu´un vienne et lui dise que tout allait s´arranger.

Comme si Dieu, ou n´importe quel être supérieur l´avait entendu, quelqu´un sonna à la porte. Bien que Sai ne le vît pas comme une délivrance, mais plutôt comme le début de sa fin. Si on apprenait qu´il avait un fauve chez lui, il pouvait être sûr de finir en prison rapidement.

Il alla ouvrir, après s´être collé un air indifférent sur le visage. Il tomba sur un homme de grande taille, la clope au bec avec une barbe assez imposante.

Son allure débraillée ne lui fit rien, c´était habituel dans ce genre de quartier.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Vous êtes Sai ?

-Ça dépend de qui demande à le voir.

-Je m´appelle Asuma Sarutobi, et je suis comme toi. »

**Pays inconnu. Jeudi 11 février 2010. 8h31, heure locale.**

Naruto paniquait. Il était bien plus qu´effrayé. Ce sentiment d´angoisse le faisait suffoquer. Il se sentait partir dans une crise d´angoisse alors que devant lui, les deux adolescents retournaient leur souffle. L´eau venait tout juste de remplir complètement les tubes. D´ici quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, ils se noieraient.

La légère brise qui balayait ses cheveux s´amplifia. Ce vent doux le calmait. Il l´aida à s´apaiser. Il avait toujours aimé le vent.

L´adolescent, qui retenait avec peine sa respiration, et alors qu´il pensait que la fin était proche, vit un changement chez son acolyte blond. Ses yeux qui étaient habituellement bleus comme l´océan tournèrent au rouge sang. Une tempête se leva, faisant trembler le verre pourtant extrêmement solide des tubes. Le blond ne bougeait pas, alors que la tempête prenait toujours plus d´ampleur à mesure que les secondes s´écoulaient. Etait-ce cela, la source de son pouvoir ?

Il n´en revenait pas, en moins de temps qu´il n´en fallait pour le dire, une tornade se forma entre les deux tubes. Même s´il ne pouvait la sentir depuis l´intérieur du tube, il savait pertinemment qu´elle était d´une puissance hors normes. Et ce mec restait toujours immobile, le regard dans le vide, comme s´il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu´il se passait autour de lui.

L´air allait sérieusement lui manquer si ce blond ne se dépêchait pas. Il devait absolument briser le verre rapidement, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

D´un coup, alors qu´il sentait l´eau entrer dans ses narines lui promettant une mort certaine, il se sentit projeté. Une force incommensurable venait de briser le verre. Il fut envoyé à l´autre bout de la salle, et son dos percuta violemment le mur, lui procurant une douleur insupportable mais qui lui permit pourtant de faire ressortir toute l´eau de ses poumons.

Il tomba sur le ventre et une plainte sortie de ses lèvres. S´il n´avait pas un os brisait, il était le plus résistant de tous les hommes.

De son côté, l´étrange garçon aux lunettes noires se relevaient avec grandes difficultés. Il avait été expulsé de son tube, in extremis avant qu´il n´ingurgite de l´eau. Il avait tout vu. Le changement chez le blond, ses yeux devenus rouge, son regard vide, la tornade qui avait fini par exploser, détruisant ainsi les deux tubes. C´était certain, ce blond était très puissant, bien plus que lui.

Il s´avança vers son sauveur, inconscient sur le sol. Le braillard se ramena lui aussi rapidement, une main sur ses reins qui le faisaient souffrir.

L´eau continuait toujours de couler par les deux fissures. Ils portèrent alors le blond sur la table, et si réfugièrent à leur tour. Il fallait trouver une solution rapidement. D´ici une petite heure, ils seraient sûrement sous l´eau.

« -Putin, c´était moins une. J´ai vraiment cru que ce crétin n´allait pas y arriver à temps. Arg, me dis pas qu´il s´est évanoui ! C´est pas vrai ! Merde, on a besoin de lui pour détruire la porte, on va vraiment se noyer sinon.»

Il se retourna vers l´autre adolescent, qui restait toujours aussi silencieux. Ils étaient trempés et frigorifiés. Ils étaient vivants, mais pour combien de temps ?

« -C´est quoi ton nom ? Tu parles quelle langue ? Putin mais reste pas muet alors qu´on peut clamser d´un instant à l´autre »

Il était plus qu´agaçant, et beaucoup trop bruyant, et en plus de cela, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu´il lui racontait.

« -Je comprends rien à ce que tu beugles depuis tout à l´heure.

-Génial, un Espagnol. Ah non mais j´ai gagné le gros lot ! On va faire comment pour sortir ? »

Il n´apprenait pas cette langue, et il ne pouvait dire par son langage d´ou il venait, mais son comportement grossier et impertinent ne faisaient aucun doute… C´était un Français.

Heureusement, sa grande sœur avait choisi le français et lui avait appris quelques bases.

« -Je me appelle Shino.

-…Moi c´est Kiba.

-On quitte maintenant.

-Ouais, bien joué Einstein. Et comment ?** »**

Shino ne comprenait pas ce qu´il disait. Ils étaient dans une situation critique. Avec un endormi sur les bras, et une communication impossible, ils n´arriveraient jamais à sortir d´ici. Il n´avait pas encore assez d´expérience pour contrôler son pouvoir. Il était clair que le dénommé Kiba devait avoir une capacité, il fallait qu´il sache laquelle pour élaborer un plan.

Il reprit en espagnol. Même si il était clair que l´autre ne parlait pas espagnol, il avait entendu dire que les français pouvaient comprendre lorsqu´un espagnol leur parlait avec un langage simple. Leurs langues étaient apparemment assez proches.

« -Tu as une capacité particulière ?

-Ça fait chier, si mon chien avait été avec moi, j´aurais pu défoncer cette maudite porte.

-Tu pourrais la défoncer ? Je ne contrôle pas assez mes capacités pour arriver à nous faire sortir de là.

-Si tu reste planter la à me parler dans un langage que je comprends pas, c´est que tu peux pas nous faire sortir. Il faudrait que la belle au bois dormant se réveille »

Ce discours de sourds ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait que le blond se réveille et crée une nouvelle tornade. Malheureusement il semblait aussi novice en la matière qu´eux. Il devait avoir découvert ses pouvoirs que récemment, comme lui. Ou alors il n´était même pas conscient d´en avoir.

Shino souffla, ils n´étaient pas prés de sortir de là, et si la blonde de l´autre fois se ramener, ils allaient mourir, c´était certain.

Il inspira alors profondément. Il n´avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Même si son contrôle était superflu, c´était leur seule chance. La destruction des tubes avait fait un raffut épouvantable, bientôt quelqu´un allait finir par arriver pour les tuer. Et si cela ne se produisait pas, ils allaient finir noyaient.

Il posa ses mains sur la table d´acier, pendant que l´eau continuait de monter et n´était plus qu´à quelques centimètres d´eux.

Kiba remarqua tout de suite son changement d´attitude. Il se concentrait. Il décida de ne pas faire de bruit, pour le laisser tranquille. Peut-être que ce Shino allait les faire sortir de la avec une capacité extraordinaire. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, découvrant deux canines aiguisée, telles des lames de rasoir.

Le brun à lunette se concentrait toujours. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait son pouvoir, et avait peur de s´en servir. Il n´avait pas voulu tenter de détruire les tubes. Pas avec ce qu´il s´était passé la dernière fois.

À ce souvenir, il en frissonna, il ne voulait pas que tout cela ne se reproduise. Il devait garder le contrôle.

Il les sentit arriver. Ce qui le rendit un peu plus tendu. Garder le contrôle, sinon, ces deux compagnons d´infortune allait mourir.

Kiba entendit un bruit étrange. Comme un grésillement. Il sentit que ça se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Il n´avait strictement aucune idée de ce que ce grésillement pouvait être mais son instinct, aiguisé depuis quelques semaines, ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Tout d´un coup, un petit trou se forma dans la porte, un peu au-dessus du niveau de l´eau. Kiba fronça les yeux, cherchant à avoir une meilleure visibilité. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu´il distingua ce qu´il sortait du trou. Sa vue ne le trompait pas, c´était bien des centaines d´insectes qui commençaient à grignoter la porte. Il paniqua, d´où venaient cette armée de monstres microscopiques. Il n´avait jamais aimé ce genre de créatures, trop vicieuses à son goût.

De son côté, Shino tentait de passer outre l´agitation, qu´il supposait permanente, de son compagnon français. Il devait se concentrer, ces petites bêtes étaient très voraces, et se délectaient tout particulièrement de la chaire humaine, comme il avait plus le constater à son plus grand regret quelques jours auparavant.

L´eau s´échappait par le trou de plus en plus grand. Ils auraient pu sortir par là, il était assez grand. Mais maintenant, ce n´était plus l´eau leurs soucis. Mais bel et bien cette armada d´insectes.

Shino avait les yeux rivés sur les insectes, leur commandant de repartir d´où ils venaient. Du sang commença à s´échapper de ses narines, preuve que son cerveau ne suivait plus. Shino lui demandait trop d´effort. Il n´aurait pas dû faire appel à son pouvoir, c´était trop dangereux.

« -You can do it »

L´accent était horrible, la voix tremblante, mais ces mots prononcés dans un Anglais plus qu´imparfait, et cette poigne, hésitante sur son épaule, lui firent un bien énormes. Il se concentra un peu plus, et en moins d´une seconde, les insectes disparurent dans l´obscurité.

Shino se retourna vers Kiba et lui dit avec son accent roulant les R

« -Merci »

Kiba avait senti la tension qui émanait de son compère. Lui aussi avait du mal à contrôler ses capacités. Il n´avait pas réfléchi outre mesure et avait prononcé quelques mots dans un anglais ridicule.

À présent, ils pouvaient s´enfuir, plus aucune menace à l´horizon. Il ne put néanmoins empecher une remarque de sortir de ses levres, même si l´autre ne le comprenait pas.

« -T´es quand même gore comme mec »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espere que vous avez aimé. L'histoire ne va pas trop vite pour le moment, je mets en place les personnages et l'histoire. Mais d'ici peu, il y aura des combats et des révélations sur la prophétie promise dans le résumé.<strong>

**Reviewez s'il vous plait :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour toutes les reviews. ça m'a donné l'envie de continuer l'histoire. Pour l'instant j'ai écrit 8 chapitres, et je sais comment va se dérouler l'histoire donc pas de soucis de ce côté là. :)

Pour répondre à plusieurs questions: Oui, les deux garçons vont se rencontrer. D'ailleurs cette rencontre aura beaucoup d'importance pour le reste de l'histoire. Pour le langage, il va y avoir une explication dans les prochains chapitre. Comme ça, les personnages vont pouvoir se comprendre même s'ils ne parlent pas la même langue.

Comme l'histoire ne va pas super vite, je pense que je vais réunir plusieurs chapitres que j'ai déja ecris. Donc attendez vous à des chapitres beaucoup plus longs! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pays inconnu. Vendredi 12 février. 13h12, heure locale.<strong>

Une douleur vive se fit sentir dans sa nuque. Cela l´aida à sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle était déboussolée, et n´avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Elle devait avoir encore trop bu.

Elle se releva, lentement, une migraine lui vrillait les tympans. Elle examina la chambre où elle se trouvait…Inconnue au bataillon. Dans quel pétrin c´était-elle encore fourré ? Elle constata qu´elle portait encore ses vêtements –et à fortiori ses sous-vêtements- ce qui lui indiquait qu´elle n´avait pas forniqué la nuit précédente, bien que sa robe fût déchirée.

Ce détail la frappa pourtant, de plus que les traces de boues qui étaient présentes un peu partout sur son corps. Sa mémoire revint à la charge, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Le cargo, les hommes, la camionnette… Le meurtre. Et aussi de cette étrange femme, dans la ruelle. Puis, plus rien.

Elle détailla un peu plus la chambre, du haut du lit deux places. C´était une chambre de motel, à n´en point douter. Aucun cadre, aucun objet personnel, et une décoration des plus douteuses. La tapisserie était accordée aux draps et aux rideaux. La moquette, qui devait être autre fois rose, était parsemée de taches répugnante dont elle ne voulait aucunement connaître l´origine. Sakura en grimaça. Les meubles étaient vieux et usés, le lit grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements, et ça sentait le renfermé.

Elle se leva prudemment, son état de santé était encore à vérifier, et se dirigea lentement vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Elle tira les rideaux, pour pouvoir regarder dehors et avoir une idée de l´endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle en tomba sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Devant elle s´écoulait un fleuve. Et derrière ce fleuve, des dizaines de buildings tous plus modernes les uns que les autres lui faisaient face. À sa connaissance, il n´y avait aucun building de la sorte à Sydney, ni dans toute l´Australie, d´ailleurs.

« -Tu es enfin réveillée. »

Sakura se retourna vivement, se plaquant contre le mur, s´éloignant de la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t´effrayer »

C´était la femme de la ruelle. Elle était vêtue d´une étrange robe blanche et rouge.

« -Q-ui qui êtes-vous ? Ou sommes nous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Ça fait un peu trop de question pour un ventre vide ça »

Sakura se rendit compte qu´effectivement, elle mourrait de faim. La femme déposa un plateau remplie à rebord de nourriture. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Comme une mère sourirait à son enfant. Elle n´avait vraiment pas l´air dangereuse, si on ne comptait pas le fait qu´elle l´avait assommé et emmené dans un endroit inconnu, évidemment.

Sakura se rua sur la nourriture. Elle avait l´impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Elle tilta. Vu la luminosité au-dehors, ce devait être l´après-midi. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ?

Elle engloutit la moitié du plateau en une dizaine de minutes, sous le regard bienveillant de la femme. En temps normal, elle n´aurait rien avalé, mais là son estomac criait famine, c´était un cas de force majeur.

Une fois qu´elle eut fini, elle regarda à nouveau la femme. Elle était très belle et ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans.

« -Vous allez répondre à mes questions maintenant ?

-Si je connais la réponse, évidemment.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Te protéger. »

Sakura la regarda d´un air sceptique. Elle n´était pas du tout persuadée que ceci était la vérité. Mais en même temps, si elle avait voulu la tuer, elle en aurait eu tout le temps nécessaire pendant son sommeil forcé.

« -Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m´appelle Kurenai.

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-À HongKong. »

Sakura s´éloigna aussitôt de Kurenai. HongKong ? Elle l´avait kidnappé et emmenait si loin de chez elle. Elle prit peur, ses intentions ne pouvaient pas être bonne, c´était certain. On n'emmenait pas quelqu´un à des kilomètres de chez lui sans une mauvaise idée derrière la tête.

Elle inspira, arma son poing puis s´élança vers Kurenai, en y mettant toute la force dont elle disposait, sans savoir si sa force herculéenne allait intervenir.

Elle n´eut cependant pas le loisir d´atteindre sa cible. Elle cligna des yeux, et se retrouva en haut d´un buildings. En moins d´un quart de seconde, elle avait changé de lieu, et était désormais à près de 400 mètres au-dessus de la terre ferme. Elle hurla.

Le vent fouettait son visage et l´air frais la fit frissonner. Elle ne comprenait rien. Cette Kurenai lui avait-elle injecté de la drogue pour qu´elle devienne folle ?

« -Calme toi, tu n´es pas en danger »

Elle sursauta et faillit glisser et tomber du bâtiment. Elle se retourna, furieuse, elle s´éloigna du bord par la même occasion. Cette femme était complètement aliénée.

« -Mais vous allez m´expliquer ce qu´il se passe. On était dans une chambre d´hôtel y a pas une minute !

-Nous y sommes toujours, enfin pas trés loin.

-Tss, vous êtes complètement cinglée, vous voyez bien qu´on est sur un putin de building ! »

Kurenai soupira. La tache s´annonçait plus qu´ardue. Elle espérait secrètement que les garçons tomberaient eux aussi sur des gamins excités qui leur rendraient la vie difficile.

« -Je veux bien t´expliquer. Mais je dois d´abord m´assurer que tu ne vas pas encore tenter de m´attaquer. Promets-le-moi. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme la faisait tourner en bourrique, mais il fallait en plus qu´elle se calme ? C´était le monde à l´envers. Mais soit, elle se calma, attendant la suite des événements. Elle angoissait quand même. Après tout, elle était en haut d´un building avec une inconnue qui l´avait kidnappée.

« -Bien. Puisque tu es calmée, je vais nous ramener dans la chambre. »

Et, comme par magie, Sakura se retrouva dans la chambre du motel, comme si elle n´avait pas bougé, toujours à la même place.

« -Mais qu´est ce qu´il se passe à la fin ?

-Assieds toi, cela risque d´être un peu long »

Sakura s´exécuta, tout en restant à bonne distance de l´ inspira, cela n´allait pas être une tache facile que d´expliquer à cet enfant tout ce dont elle était au courant.

« -Je m´appelle Kurenai, j´ai 34 ans. Et je suis différente. »

**Japon, Tokyo. Jeudi 11 février 2010. 6h50, heure locale. **

Son frère et lui étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils retrouvaient leurs parents après plusieurs années de séparation.

Son père était un homme très strict, qui aimait tout particulièrement les anciennes valeurs. Voilà pourquoi il avait envoyé ses deux fils dans une école prestigieuse qui apprendrait à ses fils les valeurs japonaises, les arts martiaux et les enseignements obligatoires dans ce pays.

Maintenant que le dojo n´était plus, les frères Uchiwa avaient la permission de rentrer chez eux, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Sasuke. Il détestait son père. C´était un homme exigeant qui n´avait d´yeux que pour son frère aîné. Il haïssait son paternel pour cela. Il supportait difficilement d´être dans la même pièce que lui. Quant à sa mère, bien qu´elle soit douce et à l´écoute, c´était une femme soumise à son mari qui ne prenait aucune décision. Autrement dit, Sasuke n´aimait pas rester dans cette maison où il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Il était actuellement dans sa chambre. Sa famille possédait un immense domaine où résidaient tous les proches parents.

Sa maison était la plus grande du domaine, son père étant le chef de famille incontestable. Le luxe apparaissait partout, comme les faux-semblants, les non-dits et la superficialité. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit.

Sasuke logeait dans la chambre au dernier étage, ce qui lui plaisait bien, il aimait avoir sa tranquillité.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrières la tête et portant encore les vêtements de rechange que sa mère lui avait rapportés lorsqu´elle et son père étaient venus les chercher à Kyoto, il repensait à cet homme étrange qu´il avait aperçu pendant la catastrophe. Cet homme ne lui avait inspiré aucune animosité, bien que les trois quarts de son visage ait été recouverts.

Il l´intriguait. Cet homme n´avait rien à faire au milieu des secours, et pourtant, on aurait dit qu´il y avait sa place. En temps normal, un homme en costard aussi bizarre aurait été obligé de partir. On lui aurait aussi posait des questions sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, l´accusant secrètement d´être à l´origine de cette tuerie. À croire que personne à part Sasuke ne l´avait vu…

Toujours allongé sur son lit et admirant le plafond, Sasuke réfléchissait à tout et à rien, comme il avait l´habitude de le faire.

Il se sentait coupable. Son maître et des élèves innocents étaient morts par sa faute. Cette culpabilité le rongeait de plus en plus. Surtout lorsqu´il se rappelait les visages en larmes des familles des victimes ou des rescapés.

Il sentit brusquement une odeur de brûlée lui agresser les narines. Il se releva en moins de temps qu´il n´en faut pour le dire, et s´empressa d´éteindre sa couette qui prenait feu à cause de… Son pouvoir.

Depuis qu´il était rentré chez lui, c'est-à-dire depuis 2 heures, il avait failli brûler son armoire, son bureau et le rideau de douche de sa salle de bain. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Dès qu´une émotion forte, quelle qu´elle soit, se faisait ressentir, il brûlait ce qui l´entouré. Jalousie, culpabilité, colère, peur. Tous ses sentiments le transformé en bombe à retardement.

Il n´avait qu´une peur à présent, c´était de brûler autre chose, comme sa maison ou son jardin ou une personne, si jamais il perdait sa concentration comme il venait de le faire.

Il n´avait pas fermé l´œil de la nuit, dans la voiture familiale, de peur de brûler l´habitacle sans s´en apercevoir.

Il fallait qu´il trouve une solution rapidement. Si jamais quelqu´un venait à découvrir ce qu´il savait faire, il finirait en rat de laboratoire pour des Américains ou autre nation très riche et peu scrupuleuse, ou encore en monstre de cirque.

Il se rallongea sur son lit, admirant à travers la fenêtre, les toits des maisons recouverts de neige. Il fallait qu´il s´entraîne à contrôler ce pouvoir, au risque de tuer encore quelqu´un ou de se faire un peu trop remarquer.

Il alluma la télé afin de se détendre un peu, tout en restant sur ses gardes, au cas où sa table de chevet aurait des envies suicidaires et venait se coller malencontreusement contre son bras. Il mit le son au minimum, pour ne pas trop être dérangé par le son, et regarda, sans vraiment les voir, les informations. On parlait encore de l´incendie, ce qui fit monter le taux de culpabilité de Sasuke. Puis on passa sur les informations des pays environnant. Un tremblement de terre en Inde, un règlement de compte entre gangsters en chine, un meurtre étrange à Sydney. Rien de bien intéressant. De toute façon, rien n´intéressait Sasuke. Il était du genre taciturne et peu ouvert au monde.

Il éteignit la télévision et se mit, une fois de plus, à réfléchir.

Encore une odeur de brûlée. Sasuke se releva d´un bond, il venait de recevoir de l´eau.

Puis une décharge électrique l´assomma, et il retomba mollement sur son lit, sans comprendre ce qu´il lui arrivait.

« -Alors, belle au bois dormant, on s´est enfin décidée à se réveiller ? »

Sasuke sursauta en entendant une voix inconnue, et en tomba de son lit. Il se frotta la tête, puis la releva, pour tomber nez à nez avec l´homme masqué qu´il avait vu au dojo. Son cœur s´arrêta un instant.

Il se redressa, et s´éloigna prestement de cet homme, qui n´avait strictement rien à faire chez lui. La panique le submergea.

« -Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous ? Qu´est ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-Hey ! Une seule question à la fois je te pris, jeune homme.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Ola, question difficile, à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre pour l´instant. »

Sasuke s´approcha de la porte, au cas où il devrait partir à toute vitesse. Il était trempé et il avait froid, de quoi le mettre en rogne, surtout que cet homme était trop familier avec lui à son goût. L´inconnu avait un seau dans les mains, il était donc l´auteur de cette douche froide.

« -Pourquoi vous m´avez trempé de la sorte ?

-Ben, p´t´être parce que t´étais entrain de brûler ta table de chevet. »

Sasuke regarda ladite table de chevet, et s´aperçu qu´elle ne lui servirait plus à rien, étant donnée son aspect.

Il était fichu, cet homme connaissait son secret. Il allait falloir le supprimer, sinon, il allait au-devant de grand dangers.

L´homme masqué le regarda avec un air bête. L´était-il vraiment, ou était-ce un rôle ? Prés du dojo, il semblait bien plus intelligent, sur de lui et dangereux que maintenant. À présent, il ressemblait plus à un phénomène de cirque qu´à une réelle menace. Peut-être qu´il ne serait pas obligé de le tuer finalement ?

« -Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens te chercher, Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Notre héros eut un infime sursaut à l´entente de son prénom. Comment cet homme pouvait-il le connaître ? Cet homme était dés plus étrange, il semblait assez lunatique, étant donné qu´il venait de retrouver cette allure sure et cet air confiant et mystérieux.

« -Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-tss, j´en ai marre de toutes ses questions. Je vais aller droit au but. En gros, Je suis comme toi.

-… C´est ce que vous appelez droit au but ? Je ne comprends pas trop ou vous voulez en venir, et nous n´avons rien en commun.

-Détrompe toi. Nous avons une chose en commun, une chose que toi comme moi, nous voulons cacher au reste du monde. »

Sasuke ne pu retenir la surprise sur son visage. Lui qui d´ordinaire caché ses émotions au reste du monde, voilà qui les dévoilaient à un parfait inconnu.

Il reprit vite son masque de froideur et interrogea son interlocuteur, l´air méfiant. Il se jouait peut-être de lui ?

« -Que voulez-vous que je cache, et que cachez vous exactement ?

-Nous avons tous les deux… Comment dire… Un don. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur la planète.

-Puis-je vous demandez quel est votre don.

- Hum, mes chefs m´ont dit de te montrer si tu posais la question. On ne peut rien leur refuser à ces vieillards… »

L´homme tendit son bras gauche vers la fenêtre de la chambre, et en un instant, son bras fut enveloppé dans une sorte…

« -Un éclair. Je peux le créer, le contrôler et l´extérioriser, autrement dit le sortir de mon corps. Mais je vais peut-être éviter, ça serait bête de faire exploser ta maison. J´ai le même genre de pouvoir que toi, c'est-à-dire que je contrôle une des forces de la nature. Moi c´est le tonnerre, toi c´est le feu. Bien que tu ne sois pas encore à mon niveau et que dès que tu fais des expériences, tout s´embrase autour de toi. »

Sasuke n´en revenait pas. Il y avait encore quelques jours, il n´était pas encore au courant qu´il avait un pouvoir, et voilà que maintenant il était entrain de parler avec une personne dans le même cas que lui.

« -Vous avez dit que vous veniez me chercher, pourquoi faire ?

-Plusieurs raisons. Pour t´empêcher de nuire comme tu l´as remarquablement fait hier, en t´entraînant comme il se doit. Ensuite pour éviter que les humains normaux ne se rendent compte de ce qu´il se passe autour d´eux. Et enfin pour éviter que des gens peu scrupuleux viennent te chercher des noises.

-Des gens peu scrupuleux ?

-Ça, ça sera pour plus tard, en attendant tu as deux choix. Le premier : Tu viens avec moi sans faire d´histoire, tu n´as pas de bobos majeurs et tout est bien qui finit bien. Le deuxième : Tu joues le difficile, je suis obligé d´utiliser la force, tu finis avec 3 jambes cassées et tu meurs dans d´affreuses souffrances… J´éviterais de te tuer en fait parce que sinon, mamie Tsunade va me tuer. »

Dans son fort intérieur, Sasuke se disait que cet homme était complètement dingue, mais quelque chose lui disait qu´il jouait la comédie, comme pour l´attirer dans ses filets. Il avait horreur de se faire manipuler, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que l´incident du dojo ne se reproduise sans son consentement, et il ne voulait pas faire subir des dégâts collatéraux à sa famille, même s´il ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

« -Et vous voulez m´emmener ou ?

-Ben, normalement, on devrait être à HongKong à l´heure qu´il est, mais j´ai pris du retard à cause d´une grand-mère qui voulait traverser et d´un chat coincé dans un arbre. »

Ses excuses sentaient fausses, mais Sasuke s´en fichait éperdument. Il voulait suivre cet homme pour découvrir ce qu´il était devenu, et pour contrôler son pouvoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, la mère de Sasuke entra dans sa chambre pour la découvrir vide.

**États-Unis, Chicago. Jeudi 11 février 2010. 23h19, heure locale.**

« -Vous pouvez me ré expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ? Histoire d´être bien sûr que je ne fais pas la pire erreur de ma chienne de vie »

Asuma ria de bon cœur. Ce petit gars aux airs froids ne l´avait pas autant ennuyé qu´il ne le pensait au départ. Il l´avait suivi presque sans faire d´histoires.

« -Nous allons prendre l´avion en direction du Maroc, ou tu apprendras à te servir de ton don. »

Sai resta perplexe. Il n´était pas tout à fait sûr que c´était la bonne marche à suivre. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Le tigre qu´il avait crée s´était détruit juste après qu´il ait ouvert la porte à Asuma. Le nouvel arrivant lui avait expliqué qu´il était comme lui, qu´il était spécial. Il l´avait donc suivit, voulant découvrir ce qu´il se passait chez lui. Il n´avait laissé qu´un petit mot à sa sœur, promettant de lui donner des nouvelles dés qu´il en aurait l´occasion. Un pincement au cœur lui fit comprendre que sa sœur allait lui manquer.

Un détail lui revint en mémoire. Un détail capital pour la réussite de son « évasion »

« -J´ai pas de passeport, et je suis recherché pour deal et agression, je pourrais jamais passer la sécurité.

-T´inquiète, on a tout prévu. »

Sans savoir ce que ce « on » signifiait, Sai continua de suivre Asuma dans l´aéroport de Chicago, qu´il n´avait jamais visité.

Ils prirent un vol pour Paris. Après avoir passé la sécurité sans encombre, ils prirent place à bord de l´appareil.

« -Je n´ai jamais pris l´avion, mais il me semble que nous sommes en Première classe.

-Bien joué l´artiste. Nous avons les moyens.

-Vous allez finir par me dévoiler ce que ce « nous » signifie ? Qui est derrière tout cela ? Et si vous êtes comme moi, quel don avez-vous ?

-Attends le décollage, les passagers pourraient nous entendre. »

Sai patienta, les passagers affluèrent en masse, mais aucun d´eux ne s´installa chez les premières classes.

« -Je rêve ou vous avez réservé toute la première classe ?

-Tu ne rêves pas. On a vraiment les moyens »

Après un clin d´œil qui rendit Sai plus blasé encore, Asuma se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, attendant le décollage.

Une fois que l´appareil fut à plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus du sol, Sai se retourna vers Asuma.

Celui-ci se dit que ce gosse avait une attitude trop froide. Aucune émotion ne paressait sur son visage. Seule la curiosité, qui s´extériorisée par un nombre incalculable de questions, montrait qu´il ressentait bien quelque chose. Mais rien sur son visage.

Asuma souffla dans sa barbe, puis vérifia qu´aucune hôtesse de l air ne les écoutait.

« -Bien, je suppose que je n´ai plus le choix.

-Plus trop non

-Je m´appelle Asuma Sarutobi, j´ai 36 ans. J´ai moi aussi une capacité particulière qui fait que je suis différent d´un grand nombre d´humains sur terre. Je fais partie d´une organisation secrète, dirigée par des gens très puissants, dont je ne connais pas l´identité complète.

-Attendez, vous bossez pour des inconnus ?

-Pas exactement. Je sais que ce sont des gens haut placés. Certainement des dirigeants de pays, ou des hommes d´affaires et que ces gens ne nous veulent que du bien. Leur but et de protéger notre secret au reste du monde, et d´assurer la survie de la planète.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que des hommes dont on ne connaît pas l´identité oeuvrent en cachette pour protéger le monde et ses habitants, sans que personne n´en sache rien ?

-Voilà.

-Me faites pas rire. Les Etats-Unis ont de très bons services secrets, la CIA ou le FBI doivent bien être au courant de ce que vous manigancez.

-Peut-être, peut être pas. Cela n´est pas de mon ressort. Je ne suis qu´un pion sur un échiquier.

-Et vous vous laissez manipuler sans contestation ?

-Je ne crois pas être manipulé, je suis juste un soldat au service d´une bonne cause.

-Contre quoi vous protégez… Le monde ? On se croirait vraiment dans un film d´agent secret ou de science fiction.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Nous protégeons le monde contre-différentes choses.

-…Et ?

-Et tu n´as pas besoin d´en savoir plus à ce sujet. Autre question ?

-Quelle est votre capacité ? »

À ce moment-là, une hôtesse entra en poussant un chariot de nourritures et de boissons.

« -Regarde bien »

Sai se concentra sur les mains d´Asuma, qui devinrent bleus. Il eut l´impression de voir une onde sortir de ses mains, le dépasser et continuer son chemin derrière son dos. Il se retourna, et n´en crut pas ses yeux. L´hôtesse était toujours là, souriante dans leur direction, mais quelque chose clochait. Le liquide qu´elle versait dans une coupe –certainement du champagne- ne coulait pas. Il restait immobile, dans l´air. L´apesanteur aurait pourtant dû le faire tomber dans le verre. L´hôtesse restait figée dans son sourire, une mèche de ses cheveux semblait flotter dans l´air sans pour autant bouger. Sai ne put s´empêcher de se lever, pour aller toucher l´hôtesse. Il tendit la main, mais la voix d´Asuma l´empêcha d´aller plus loin.

« -Ne la touche pas. »

Il se retourna vers lui, bloqué dans son geste.

« -Mon pouvoir et d´arrêter le temps. Lorsque le temps reprendra ses droits, elle ne doit pas avoir bougé d´un millimètre. Elle ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui arriverait et l'on aurait droit à une crise de panique. Donc ne la touche pas, et reviens t´asseoir, dans la même position qu´il y a un instant. »

Sai obéit, toujours choqué par ce qu´il voyait. Le temps recommença à tourner, l´hôtesse leur demanda s´ils voulaient un verre de champagne, ils répondirent non, et elle repartie, comme si rien ne s´était passé.

« -Je n´ai arrêté le temps que dans cette partie de l´appareil. Mon pouvoir est dangereux, je ne l´utilise donc que très rarement. Il a plusieurs inconvénients. D´abord, si je l´utilisais sans faire attention, de pourrais dérégler l´horloge mondiale. C'est-à-dire que je pourrais faire en sorte que Paris soit à la même heure que Tokyo. Les humains normaux ne comprendraient pas, et ce serait la panique. Ensuite, il n´est que défensif, si je suis attaqué, je ne peux qu´arrêter le temps, et si mon adversaire peut contrer mon don, je suis perdu.

-Attendez une minute… Vous voulez dire que nous avons des ennemis qui possèdent eux aussi des pouvoirs.

-Tu vas très vite apprendre que toi et moi sommes très loin d´être les seuls à posséder des capacités hors normes. Effectivement, nous avons beaucoup d´ennemis, et ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Nous risquerions d´ailleurs d´en croiser très rapidement. Ton pouvoir est très intéressant, et il existe beaucoup d´envieux. »

* * *

><p>Bon je l'admets, la fin est pas super et l'intrigue et pas encore mise en place. J'espere que cela vous plait toujours. Donnez moi vos suggestions et vos critiques!<p>

A dans une semaine ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Vraiment désolé, chers lecteurs. Mon ordi a eu la bonne idée d´effacer un grand nombre de mes chapitres, sans raison valable. Du coup, j´ai du tout réécrire, et ça m´a pris pas mal de temps. Donc voila le chapitre 5, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chine, HongKong. Vendredi 12 février 2010. 15h02 heure locale.<strong>

Elle ne savait pas vraiment vers où elles se dirigeaient, mais comme Kurenai avait l´air sur d´elle, Sakura ne se posa pas plus de question que cela.

Elle ne savait pas d´ou venait cette subite confiance en l´être humain, elle qui n´avait laissé sa vie entre les mains de personne jusqu´ à présent, même pas à sa propre mère. Voilà que maintenant, elle suivait tête baissée cette femme qu´elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures et qui l´avait tout de même assommée.

Peut-être cela était dû aux explications que Kurenai lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant.

_*Flash-back, environ deux heures plus tôt*_

« -Je m´appelle Kurenai, j´ai 34 ans. Et je suis différente.

-…C´est pas vraiment ce que j´attendais.

-Laisse-moi continuer s´il te plait. Je suis née à Séoul, dans une famille plutôt modeste, qui n´avait rien d´exceptionnel. Il y a à peu prés 14 ans, j´ai remarqué que des événements étranges se produisaient autour de moi. Je ne savais jamais si je rêvais ou pas. D´un instant à l´autre, je me retrouvais dans des lieux différents que je n´avais vu qu´à la télévision ou en photo. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu´il se passait, et j´ai paniqué. Sans le vouloir, je me suis retrouvée face à une situation embarrassante. Je nous avais transportés, mon petit frère et moi…ailleurs .

-…Ailleurs?

-Mon pouvoir est la téléportation. Je peux me déplacer d´un espace à l´autre en une demi seconde. Sans le vouloir, je nous ai téléporté, mon frère et moi, dans l´océan. La panique m´a submergé, et je suis rentrée aussi vite que j´étais venue, sans mon frère. J´étais terrorisée par ce que j´avais fait. C´est alors que l´organisation est arrivée.

-L´organisation ? Attendez, ça ressemble beaucoup trop à un film américain. Quoi, vous voulez dire une organisation secrète qui serait au courant pour…Nous ?

-Oui, c´est exactement ça.

-Je ne vous crois pas, c´est trop absurde.

-Je comprends que cela puisse te paraître impossible, mais quand on regarde ta situation, cela n´est pas aussi absurde qu´on pourrait le penser… Non ?

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que j´ai un pouvoir et qu´une mystérieuse organisation recrute… Les monstres dans notre genre ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

-J´ai tué un inconnu, et vous, vous avez tué votre frangin. On est quoi pour vous si ce n´est des monstres ?

-…L´évolution. »

Sakura resta perplexe. Elle avait conscience que quelque chose chez elle ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Une fille de sa corpulence ne pouvait pas réussir à déchiqueter le corps d´un homme avec sa seule force. Mais de là à gober tout ce que cette femme, qu´elle ne connaissait pas, lui racontait à propos d´une organisation et de pouvoir, il y avait un monde.

« -Cette organisation s´appelle **Shinobi**. Elle veut préserver l´humanité.

-… Je vous croyez étrange mais là, vous divaguez complètement. Ça ressemble trop à un roman de science-fiction pour être vrai.

-Comment expliques tu alors le fait que tu te sois retrouvé, en une seconde, à HongKong alors que nous étions dans une ruelle de l´Australie ?

-…

-Je sais que c´est très destabilisant de devoir connaître tout cela en si peu de temps, mais il faut que tu saches ce qu´il va t´attendre. Je n´aime pas utiliser la force, mais je l´utiliserais si tu ne suivais pas mes directives.

-Quelles directives ?

-Je dois te ramener, de grés ou de force au QG de l´organisation.2

Sakura en fut secouée. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en Australie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus suivre cette inconnue, dans une organisation secrète. Elle voulait vivre la vie qu´elle entendait, comme elle l´avait toujours fait.

« -Je n´ai aucunement envie de vous suivre dans vos délires.

-On va t´apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir pour que tu ne nuises plus. De toute façon, se serait trop dangereux de rester seule. Beaucoup de personnes malveillantes en on après nous.

-Vous allez beaucoup trop vite, je comprends rien du tout. Racontez moi d´abord quelles sont les intensions de votre organisation Sis-je sais pas quoi.

-Excuse-moi. Le but de l´organisation est de recenser et réunir les mutants.

-Quand vous dites mutants, vous voulez dire comme dans X-men ?

-À peu prés, oui. Nous sommes le résultat de centaines d´années d´évolutions. Contrairement aux « X-Men », nous ne sommes pas vraiment des mutants. C´est un surnom que l´on se donne pour rigoler. Nous sommes l´évolution. D´ici des années, peut être des centaines ou des milliers, on ne sait pas vraiment, tous les humains seront dotés des mêmes pouvoirs que nous. Ce n´est qu´une hypothèse, mais il est fort probable qu´elle se réalise.

-Et pourquoi vous voulez réunir les mutants, pour former une armée ?«

Kurenai rit légèrement. Cette petite avait les mêmes réactions qu´elle au début. Elles étaient assises sur le lit de la chambre d´hôtel, et s´étaient rapprochées l´une de l´autre pour se parler. On aurait pu croire à une après-midi entre vieilles copines.

« -Non, pas du tout. D´abord, on veut empêcher que des situations comme celle que tu as provoquée à Canberra ne se produisent. Nous ne devons pas être source d´ennuis pour les non-mutants. Ensuite, nous ne voulons pas que l´histoire des mutants ne s´ébruite. Il y aurait des mouvements de panique, et nous serions pourchassés et certainement étudiés comme des bêtes sauvages. C´est dans la nature humaine de faire cela. Et enfin, nous protégeons les mutants contre d´autres mutants qui ont, eux, des ambitions moins louables.

-Qui sont ces autres mutants ? Sont-ils dangereux ?

-Extrêmement. Nous devons faire attention à chaque fois que nous sortons du QG. Ils en veulent à nos capacités. Il est fort probable que nous soyons attaqués d´ici peu.

-Et mais attendez, on parle d´ennemis dangereux, qui en veulent à notre vie et qui sont certainement très puissants, et vous, vous en parlez comme s'il n´y avait pas de quoi s´inquiéter.

-Il n´y a pas de raison de s´inquiéter. S'ils nous attaque, ce ne seront que des faiblards. De plus, nous allons rejoindre d´autres mutants pour rentrer au QG, histoire de prendre le moins de risques possible.

-Quand allons nous voir les autres ?

-Nous allons bientôt nous rendre au point de rendez-vous, situez de l´autre côté de la rive. »

_*Fin du flash-back*_

« -J´étais sûr qu´il serait en retard.

-Qui ça ?

-L´homme avec qui nous avons rendez-vous.

-Et qui est cet homme ?

-Il se nomme Hatake Kakashi, il est allé chercher un mutant au Japon, je ne sais pas qui c´est. Nous devions nous rejoindre sur cette place dans deux minutes, visiblement, il n´est pas là

-Il lui reste encore deux minutes pour arriver

-Crois moi sur parole quand je te dis que cet homme n´est jamais là à l´heure. »

Elles venaient d´arriver sur une place très fréquentée d'HongKong. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour oser se faire remarquer. Peu être avaient-ils choisis ce lieu de rendez-vous exprès…

Sakura regardait avec émerveillement le monde de démesure qui s´élevait devant elle. Des immeubles si grand que l´on avait l´impression de tomber en arrière lorsque l´on tentait de regarder leur sommet, des centaines de personnes se marchant sur les pieds dans un espace réduit. Elle était impressionnée. Elle qui n´avait jamais quitté Canberra jusqu´à il y avait 2 jours, et voilà qu´elle se retrouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle.

« - À mon avis, il ne sera pas là avant au mois 6h, ce qui nous donne largement le temps d´aller chercher notre mutante.

-Mutante ?

-Oui, encore une fille. On ne mettra pas longtemps, ça sera plus facile qu´avec toi. Son profil psychologique indique qu´elle est facilement manipulable, timide et influençable. Elle viendra avec nous de son plein gré.

-Vous êtes autorisée à utiliser la force comme avec moi ?

-Oui, si vous refusez de nous suivre, nous avons l´ordre de vous y obliger.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser suivre le cours de notre vie ?

-je te l´ai déjà expliqué, il y aurait forcément des accidents comme avec l´homme que tu as tué. Cela nous exposerait et nous ne le voulons pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ? C´est vrai quoi, vous pourriez devenir des supers héros, ou vous faire pleins de fric sur le dos de l´humanité !

-Ou alors, nous pourrions finir étudiés, enfermés dans des cages pour le restant de nos jours… »

Sakura frissonna à cette éventualité. Elle soupira, elle aurait voulu aller à la soirée que son amie avait prévu chez elle, ce soir. Elle aurait pu se saouler et oublier ses problèmes. Mais visiblement, c´était impossible. D´autant plus impossible que Kurenai pouvait la rattraper en une demi seconde si elle tentait de s´enfuir.

Kurenai et elle prirent le bus, en direction d´un quartier résidentiel. La jeune fille qu´elles allaient chercher était apparemment issue d´une famille très aisée.

« -Ce sera d´autant plus facile avec elle. Son pouvoir est apparemment du type défensif.

-Hein ?

-Il y a trois types de capacités. Au plus bas de la « sélection naturelle » comme qui dirait l´autre, il y a les défensifs. Ces personnes, dont je fais partie, ont une capacité qui ne leur permet pas de se battre, mais de se défendre, de défendre les autres ou alors de capter des informations. Ensuite, il y a les attaquants, dont tu fais partie. Ceux-là sont capables de combattre – et de se défendre par la même occasion – et sont souvent déployés avec des défensifs pour les aider dans des combats éventuels.

-Ça veut dire que je suis plus forte que vous »

Kurenai ne pu retenir son hilarité. Les jeunes pouvaient être très arrogant pour pas grand-chose.

« -Pour l´instant, tu es loin de pouvoir me battre. Même si je ne peux pas t´attaquer de front, je pourrais te téléporter au fond d´un ravin par exemple. Mais je pense qu´après plusieurs années d´entraînement, peut être 10 ans, tu pourrais devenir plus forte que moi.

-Je vous parie que je peux le faire en 5 ans ! C´est quoi la dernière catégorie.

-Le must du must, la crème de la crème, la cerise sur le gâteau. Ils sont généralement doués dés leur début. Ils sont bien plus fort que moi ou que toi. On les appelle les Elementum. Comme ce nom latin l´indique, ils contrôlent les éléments. Ils sont très rares. Pour le reste, tu attendras d´être arrivé au QG pour en apprendre plus sur les mutants. »

Le bus venait de s´arrêter devant une résidence somptueuse. Beaucoup de maisons semblables à celle-là étaient placées tout le long de la route. On aurait pu se croire aux Etats-Unis. Des grilles étaient installées tout autour des maisons. À croire qu´ils voulaient se cacher du reste du monde. Même si les fleurs et les arbres donnaient l´impression que tout était gay, le quartier semblait mort de vie. Sakura se dit que tous les quartiers de riches se ressemblaient, quel que soit le lieu géographique.

« -Tout à l´heure, vous avez parlé de profil psychologique…Que disait le mien, et commun vous vous l´êtes procurés ? Et d´abord, comment vous faites pour nous trouver, alors que nous sommes disséminés aux quatre coins du globe ?

-Le tien certifiait qu´il valait mieux employer la manière forte dès le début. Tu es du genre impulsive et entêtée, et tu aurais pu me blesser si je n´avais pas été informée. Quant à l´origine des informations… Disons que nous avons dans nos rangs, des personnes qui ont des pouvoirs bien pratiques.

-Comme ?

-Tu en serra informé le moment venu, pour l´instant nous allons devoir nous infiltrer dans cette résidence, sans nous faire remarquer, cela va de soit.

-Ben vous n´avez qu´à nous téléporter.

-Mes capacités ont quelques limites. Comme le fait que je ne peux pas me téléporter dans un endroit que je n´ai jamais vu.

-Génial ! Vous avez d´autres infos que je dois avoir sur vos pouvoirs ?

-J´ai une distance limite que je ne peux pas franchir d´un coup, et je dois recharger mes batteries.

-En clair.

-Le voyage que j´ai effectué hier de Sydney à HongKong m´a épuisé. Je ne peux plus faire de long trajet, 300 mètres tout au plus.

-…On va jamais y arriver.

-Mais si, il faut juste trouver une tactique. »

Elles regardèrent autour d´elles, afin de trouver un moyen pour rentrer dans la villa.

« -Et juste pour savoir à quoi on à affaire, elle a quoi comme capacité celle-là ?

-Je n´en sais strictement rien.

-Quoi ?

-Je n´ai pas eu le temps de récupérer toutes les informations au QG étant donné que mademoiselle avait déjà tué un homme de sang-froid.

-Hé ! C´était de la légitime défense, ce bâtard voulait me violer ! »

Kurenai soupira. Cette fille avait vraiment un sale caractère.

Elles virent arriver un postier, perché sur sa bicyclette et sifflotant gaiement. Ce quartier chinois était tellement semblable aux quartiers que l´on voyait dans les séries américaines que Sakura eut un instant l´impression qu´elle allait voir les héroïnes d´une série bien connue en Australie, sortir de leur maison pour boire un café tranquillement.

Kurenai se dirigea vers lui. Sakura ne pensait pas cela possible, mais Kurenai flirta avec le postier. Elle qui semblait si réservée et calme, elle n´avait pas le profil d´une femme fatale. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, vu comment s´y prenait Kurenai, elles n´y arriveraient jamais. Devinant ses plans, Sakura sortit sa poitrine imposante et fit du rentre dedans au postier, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dès qu´il fut assez déconcentré, Kurenai l´assomma, comme elle l´avait fait pour Sakura un peu plus tôt.

« -Tu vas mettre ses vêtements, je suis trop grande, ça ne m´ira jamais.

-Si j´arrive à faire rentrer mes seins dans ces vêtements d´homme, y a pas de soucis.

-Je vais pas pouvoir t´accompagner, tant que je ne vois pas l´intérieur de la maison, je ne pourrais pas y aller. Tu vas devoir l´amadouer toute seule. Normalement, ils parlent anglais comme toi »

Sakura ne fut pas enchantée par cette nouvelle, surtout le fait de se retrouver devant des gens qui ne parlaient peut-être que chinois, mais en tant que meneuse de troupe, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

Elle enfila la tenue du postier, à l´abri des regards, pendant que Kurenai cachait le corps derrière des buissons.

Sakura alla sonner. Il fallait qu´elle trouve une excuse pour entrer dans cette maison.

Elle sonna au portail, une voix sévère lui répondit.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sakura ne pu retenir un léger soupire de soulagement, ils parlaient anglais.

« -Bonjour, je suis nouvelle, je remplace l´ancien facteur. Je pense qu´il y a eu une erreur dans la distribution du courrier ces derniers temps.

-Je n´ai rien vu d´étrange.

-Vous permettez que j´entre, je crois avoir du courrier à vous, et que vous en avez à moi »

Un silence se fit. L´angoisse monta un peu plus. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre, elle n´était pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser sa force herculéenne sans faire des morts.

« -C´est bon, mon patron est d´accord. »

…Patron ? Sakura ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais entra tout de même dans le jardin, cachait par les grillages. Elle fut éblouie par ce petit paradis. Une piscine gigantesque, des statues grecques, un gazon coupait au centimètre prêt.

On la fit entrer dans le hall de la villa. La décoration était sobre mais respirée toute fois le luxe et la superficialité. Elle n´avait jamais aimé ce genre d´endroit, car elle ne s´y sentait jamais à sa place.

Elle se sentit épiée. Elle regarda partout autour d´elle, mais la pièce était desesperement vide. Elle attendit que le maître de maison arrive, se sentant toujours observée. Elle piétinait sur place, elle était plus que mal à l´aise.

« -Bonjour, mademoiselle, on m´a averti que vous vouliez me parler. »

Sakura se retourna et fit face à un homme pour le moins… Étrange. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombés soigneusement sur ses épaules, ses vêtements étaient traditionnels. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Sakura, ce furent ses yeux. Blanc. D´un blanc presque transparent. Ils étaient magnifiques.

« -Euh, oui. J´ai ici une lettre, on m´a indiqué votre maison pour la livrer.

-Je vois, mais ce n´est pas la bonne adresse.

T-très bien. »

Elle était coincée. Il fallait qu´elle trouve un moyen de rester dans la maison. Son cerveau, qui d´habitude fonctionnait à plein régime, semblait lui faire défaut. La seule chose qu´elle eut en tête fut de tomber. Elle simula un évanouissement, ce qui fit tout de suite réagir le vieil homme. En quelques minutes, elle fut allonger sur un divan du salon, avec un verre d´eau et un biscuit, pour retrouver des forces. Elle avait réussi, du moins pour l´instant. Elle n´avait toujours pas trouvé la jeune mutante.

« -Hinata ! »

Sakura sursauta. La voix grave du propriétaire de la villa avait retenti d´un seul coup, forte et masculine.

Elle entendit de légers bruits de pas. Quelqu´un se rapprochait. Une jeune fille apparut, vêtue d´un jean et d´un pull blanc, qui s´accordait très bien à ses yeux aussi translucide que ceux du vieil homme.

« -O-oui, père ?

-Tu vas rester avec cette jeune fille, le temps qu´elle reprenne des forces. Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, les affaires m´appellent. »

Sakura hocha de la tête. Dès qu´il quitta la pièce, elle se concentra sur Hinata. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête et se triturée les doigts. Ce pourrait-il que cette fille soit la mutante en question ? Elle était effectivement très timide.

« -Salut, moi je suis Sakura.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, et ce dont votre amie dehors est capable. »

La respiration de Sakura se coupa. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Cette fille était la mutante qu´elles recherchaient.

« -Que veux-tu dire.

-Je vous ai vu.

-Comment ça ?

-Allez vous-en ! J-je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec vous. J-je suis très bien ici !

-Tout d´abord, il faut que tu te calmes. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je viens t´aider.

-m-m´aider ?

-Oui. Tu as une capacité particulière, et si je te laisse ici, tu pourrais causer certains dégâts. Ou alors mettre ta famille en danger.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Mais, a priori, des gens veulent nous faire du mal. Je veux parler de ceux qui ont des capacités. Tu es loin d´être la seule dans cette situation. Si tu viens, ils vont nous aider à contrôler ce pouvoir.

-M-mais, je ne peux pas partir s-sans ma famille.

-Il faut que tu fasses un choix, et il faut le faire maintenant. Si tu restes ici, toute ta famille sera en danger. Si tu me laisses franchir cette porte, vous courez à votre perte. »

Sans plus attendre, Sakura se leva, traversa le salon puis l´entrée et sortit de la maison. La tête haute, elle était sûre que son plan allait marcher. Cette petite fille à papa n´allait quand même pas rester là, alors qu´elle était un danger pour les habitants de cette maison ?

Elle déchanta vite. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu´elle et Kurenai attendaient sur le trottoir, en face de la villa, la jeune fille n´était toujours pas arrivée.

« -Tu peux être certaine que c´est la dernière fois que je te laisse une mission !

-Hey, j´te signale que tu pouvais même pas entrer dans ce palace alors ta morale à deux balles et ta déception, tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

-Pas besoin d´être si grossière. »

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent. Elles ne pouvaient pas partir sans Hinata. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus s´introduire en douce dans le « palais », Kurenai ne connaissant pas les lieux. La seule façon était de fracasser les murs, un à un, jusqu´à trouver l´adolescente. Mais cela reviendrait à montrer au grand jour leur pouvoir, et ça, il en était hors de question.

Un nouveau soupire sortit de la bouche de Sakura. Elles étaient dans une impasse. De plus, elles avaient rendez-vous avec un certain Kakashi, d´ici peu de temps. Elle ne voyait pas comment elles pouvaient s´en sortir.

Alors que tout espoir l´abandonnait, Sakura releva la tête, ayant entendu le bruit d´une porte qu´on ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portail s´ouvrit sur Hinata. Celle-ci regardait tout autour d´elle, avec appréhension. Elle semblait plus qu´effrayée par ce qu´elle faisait.

Sakura siffla. Hinata se dirigea vers elles, en faisant attention en traversant la route, un sac de sport sur son dos.

« -Enchantée Hinata, je m´appelle Kurenai.

-E-enchantée. »

Elles attendaient. Encore et encore. La place grouillait de monde, comme quelques heures auparavant, à croire que la ville ne dormait jamais. Il était déjà 2h00 du matin à HongKong, et il semblait que les gens ne rentreraient jamais chez eux. Le vent soulevait les cheveux de Sakura, qui regardait dans le vide. Elle repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé, en seulement 24h. Voilà qu´elle se retrouvait avec deux quasi-inconnue, dans un pays qu´elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas, à attendre des gens dont elle se fichait éperdument. Mais bon, c´était toujours mieux que de passer par la case « prison ».

Elles avaient appris que Hinata avait déclenché son don deux semaines auparavant, sans obtenir la moindre indication sur la nature de ce don, Hinata restant discrète.

« -Kurenai, j´ai une question.

-Qu´est ce qu´il y a ?

-Comment se fait-il que vous n´ayez pas détecté Hinata avant moi. Ses pouvoirs se sont déclenchés avant les miens.

-Tous les pouvoirs ont des limites. Je suppose que ceux qui sont chargés du recensement des mutants en ont aussi. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas au courant de tout.»

Sakura trouvait cela louche. Le laps de temps entre le moment où elle avait tué cet homme et celui ou Kurenai l´avait attrapée dans la ruelle avait été très court. Les personnes chargées du recensement avaient été très rapides. Pourquoi n´avaient-ils pas détectés Hinata avant elle ?

« -Ah, le voilà enfin ! »

Sakura regarda dans la foule, essayant de trouver l´homme dont parlé Kurenai. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais dés qu´elle l´aperçut, elle sut tout de suite que c´était lui. Il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu avec ses cheveux gris défiant les lois de la pesanteur, son masque noir remonté jusqu´au nez et son costume trois pièces. Elle haussa un sourcil, il avait plus l´air ridicule qu´autre chose, et ne semblait pas particulièrement fort. Elle paniqua légèrement. Selon Kurenai, ils pouvaient se faire attaquer d´un moment à l´autre, et elle se retrouvait avec une « défensif » et un bouffon mal fringué.

Sa panique s´envola aussitôt lorsqu´elle distingua la personne qui accompagnée cet homme étrange. Son cerveau s´arrêta un moment de fonctionner, pour finalement repartir à plein régime. Dieu était parmis eux. Si ce n´était pas Dieu, comment expliquer qu´un être aussi parfait puisse fouler la même Terre qu´elle ?

Il était grand, visiblement musclé, brun, avec un regard mystérieux. Elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse. Ce garçon était son idéal masculin.

« -Kakashi, tu en as mis du temps !

-Désolé, on a dû aider une grand-mère à traverser.

-Je suis sûr que tu es allé acheter un de tes bouquins porno pendant que tu étais au Japon ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Puis, ils partirent tous vers la chambre d´hôtel. Kurenai avait décidé que, puisqu´il était tard, ils dormiraient à HongKong une dernière nuit avant de partir pour le QG.

Le nouveau venu, prénommé Sasuke, semblait assez perdu. Même s´il apprenait l´anglais dans son école de gosses de riches, il avait du mal à comprendre les conversations, faites dans un langage peu soutenu.

Une fois arrivés à l´hôtel, les adultes décidèrent d´un tour de garde. Sakura trouvait qu´ils prenaient extrêmement de précaution.

« -Pourquoi faites-vous autant attention ? On dirait vraiment qu´on risque d´être attaqué d´un moment à l´autre.

-C´est le cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kurenai et moi sommes des mutants très doués. Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous en donne ma parole »

Sakura hocha la tête, peu convaincu par ce discours. Elle trouvait qu´ils n´étaient pas assez protégés. Seulement deux mutants expérimentés pour 3 mutants débutant.

« -Puisque nous avons un peu de temps, autant commencer à vous initier au Sermo onis.

-Sermo quoi ?

-C´est un langage que seul les mutants peuvent parler. Puisque nous venons de pays différent, nous ne parlons pas les mêmes langues. Ils me semblent d´ailleurs que notre ami Sasuke a du mal à nous suivre.

-Mais c´est quoi ce Sermo truc.

-L´une des caractéristiques qui lie les mutants les uns aux autres. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chine, HongKong. Vendredi 12 février 2010. 3h00 heure locale.**

« -…Vous êtes l´homme le plus difficile à comprendre que j´ai jamais rencontré »

Il en avait déjà marre. Ce Kakashi lui avait promis un entraînement pour devenir plus fort et contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir et voilà qu´il se retrouvait avec 3 femmes toutes plus inintéressantes les une que les autres. L´une d´entre elles était si timide qu´elle rougissait pour un rien. L´autre avait des cheveux d´un rose immonde qu´il avait du mal à supporter et la dernière était tout ce qu´il y avait de plus banale. Il était en compagnie de ploucs.

Il voulait retourner dans son luxe. Sa villa de rêve, son chauffeur, ses domestiques. Hélas pour lui, il avait causé beaucoup trop de dégâts pour pouvoir espérer retourner là-bas.

Il se demanda vaguement si sa famille s´était aperçue de sa disparition. Etaient-ils en train de s´inquiéter pour lui ? Sa mère pleurait t-elle devant sa chambre ? Son père se fustigeait-il de l´avoir autant négligé au profil de son fils aîné ? Il en doutait fortement. Ils devaient à peine regretter le fait de ne plus pouvoir exhiber leur rejeton. Car, il fallait le dire, les deux frères Uchiwa étaient ce que l´on pouvait appeler, des apollons. Ils faisaient tous les deux tourner les têtes des filles, quel que soit leur age.

« -Désolé Sakura. Bref, le Sermo onis nous permet de communiquer les uns avec les autres.

-En gros, vous voulez nous apprendre une nouvelle langue en l´espace de 10 minutes… Vous êtes complètement allumé.

-L´apprentissage de cette langue ne se fait pas de la même manière que pour les langues traditionnelles. Il reste beaucoup d´inconnu dans notre évolution, mais disons que la génétique nous a dotée de 2 pouvoirs. Et l´un deux et commun à tous, c´est notre façon de communiquer.

-Et comment on va faire pour l´apprendre ?

- Ça va prendre du temps, mais pour les plus doués, la langue s´apprend en 2 semaines. Il faut que vous vous écoutiez »

Sasuke avait regardé la scène, sans tout comprendre. Sakura semblait très curieuse. Cette nouvelle capacité la fascinait. Elle pourrait enfin communiquer avec le beau brun, qui ne paraissait pas comprendre tout ce qu´il se passait.

Les adolescents étaient dubitatifs. S´écouter ? C´était un concept nouveau, et assez étrange pour eux.

« -C´est à peu prés le même principe que pour gérer vos pouvoirs.

-Kakashi, tu expliques mal, ils ne connaissent encore rien de la mutation.

-Ben t´as qu´a le faire, si t´es si doué, je te regarde.

-Il faut écouter cette nouvelle force en vous. Si vous vous concentrez, vous remarquerez qu´elle hurle pour vous faire entendre son langage. Comme vous ne vous connaissez pas encore suffisamment, vous ne pouvez pas encore l´entendre.

-Je comprends absolument rien »

Un léger sourire apparut sous le masque de Kakashi. Autant lui que Kurenai avaient du mal à faire comprendre à ces jeunes leur prochaine façon de vivre.

Il se rappelait très bien que, lui aussi, il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu´on lui racontait, il y a 15 ans. Son professeur de l´époque s´arrachait presque les cheveux, tellement il était borné. Il ria de bon cœur en repensant certaines scènes.

Kurenai le prit pour elle et, dans coup d´œil, envoya Kakashi en haut du building, situé à côté de leur hôtel. Il ne les dérangerait pas avant au moins 10 minutes.

« -Je vais vous parler en langage mutant. Vous n´allez évidemment pas comprendre, ou alors très très une personne a réussi à comprendre la phrase que tous les professeurs posent à leurs élèves la première fois qu´ils enseignent le Sermo onis.

-C´était qui ?

-Il se nommait Namikaze Minato. »

L´attention des trois adolescents était porté sur Kurenai. Sasuke avait compris ce qui allait se passer, et il voulait absolument montrer aux autres qu´il était le meilleur. Il allait montrer qu´il était bien meilleur que ce Minato.

Kurenai inspira, autant prendre son temps. Elle regarda ses trois élèves, puis leur parla en langage mutante.

« - Vous voilà arrivez à un stade ou toute hésitation est à bannir. À partir de maintenant, vous ne serez plus en mesure de retrouver votre vie d´antan. La mutation génétique est votre présent et votre futur. »

Cette phrase lui semblait des plus ridicules. Mais ils étaient obligés de la dire pour pouvoir évaluer le niveau de leur élève. Cela permettait de former des groupes, en fonction de leur capacité, pour leur enseigner plus facilement « l´art mutant ». Le chef de l´organisation avait décidé d´une phrase commune, comme premier outil pédagogique.

Pour un humain normal ou un jeune mutant, il était impossible de comprendre cette langue. Ils n´entendaient qu´un grésillement sortir de la bouche de l´auteur de la phrase.

Le silence qui s´était installé après la prononciation de la phrase fut interrompu par Sakura.

« - J´ai vaguement compris que vous parliez de la mutation génétique. Ouha, c´est super bizarre, j´ai entendu qu´un grésillement, comme lorsque l´on capte pas la télé.

-Et vous, qu´avez-vous compris ?

-e-et bien j´ai compris q-que vous parliez d´hésitation. »

Kurenai sourit légèrement. Les filles étaient, le plus souvent, beaucoup plus douées que les garçons.

« -Et toi jeune homme ?

-La première phrase était : Vous voilà arrivez à un stade ou toute hésitation est à bannir. Je n´ai pas compris plus. »

L´anglais de Sasuke était parfait. Le léger accent que l´on pouvait à peine entendre fit craquer Sakura. Ce mec était un appel à la luxure.

Kurenai ne pu retenir son étonnement. Ce gosse était plus que doué. Généralement, les jeunes mutants ne comprennent qu´un mot, voire deux, au grand maximum. Mais lui a réussi à traduire toute une phrase.

« -Je suis très impressionnée. Nous voilà en présence d´un petit génie. »

Sasuke était tout, sauf content. Il aurait voulu traduire tout le discours de cette femme. Prouver qu´il était parfait, c´était sa seule raison de vivre.

Kakashi fit son entrée, son livre porno en main, comme si de rien était.

« -Alors alors ? Des résultats ?

-Sakura a compris un bon mot et Hinata à mal compris le sens de la phrase. Quant à Sasuke, c´est un petit génie, il a compris toute la première phrase ! »

Kakashi regarda intensément Sasuke. Il avait tout de suite su que ce gosse n´était pas un gamin comme les autres. Déjà, par la puissance de l´incendie au dojo, et surtout par la chaleur étouffante qui se propageait assez souvent de son corps, sans que celui-ci ne s´en aperçoive. Il avait un trop plein de puissance que son corps n´était pas en mesure de garde en lui, et qu´il devait évacuer fréquemment.

« -Bien bien. Ça va nous permettre de former les nouvelles équipes. Assez discuté, il faut que l´on quitte le pays rapidement.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Kakashi planta son regard noir dans celui de Kurenai. Les adolescents en étaient persuadés, ce regard ne présageait rien de bon. La voix grave de Kakashi retentit comme un coup de marteau, faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« -Ils sont là »

**Pays inconnu. Jeudi 11 février 2010. 8h40 heure locale.**

Les couloirs tous plus inconnus les uns que les autres continuaient d´apparaître. À croire qu´ils étaient piégés dans un labyrinthe. Ils cherchaient frénétiquement un moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Ils ouvraient chaque porte, parcouraient tous les couloirs, fouinaient dans les moindres recoins, impossible de trouver une sortie.

« -Putin, on va jamais s´en sortir ! Si jamais l´autre blondasse revient, on est mort ! »

Kiba Inuzuka était connu dans sa ville natale – du nom de Nice, située dans le sud de la France- pour être un jeune homme bavard, bruyant, irrespectueux, entêté. Bien d´autres adjectifs péjoratifs étaient utilisés pour décrire ce charlatan. Sa mère se désespérée de le voir un jour reprendre le restaurant familial, et se plaignait sans cesse de son comportement impulsif et irréfléchi. Shino s´était vite rendu compte que la discrétion n´était pas son fort, et qu´ils n´allaient pas tarder à se faire repérer.

Il soupira légèrement. Il aurait pu faire taire son compagnon d´infortune, mais si quelqu´un venait pour les attaquer, ils auraient au moins une petite chance de le faire parler pour retrouver la sortie. Se rappelant de la femme blonde qui l´avait amenée ici, il doutait sérieusement du bien fondé de son plan. Mais avaient-ils le choix ?

« -Rah, mais ce mec pèse une tonne ! Pourquoi c´est moi qui doit me coltiner ce blondinet hein ? Même si tu me comprends pas, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m´écouter ! »

Naruto était encore assoupi, et se faisait ballotter sur le dos de Kiba, qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce poids conséquent sur son dos.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Kiba cessa son avancée. Shino en fit de même, fixant son acolyte qui reniflait l´air, en se demandant s´il n´avait pas affaire à un échappé de l´asile.

« -Je connais cette odeur. »

Il colla son nez au mur. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer plus facilement, il renifla l´odeur qui était imprégnée sur la paroi d´acier. Il en était persuadé, son chien était passé par là.

Shino lui attrapa la manche, lui indiquant qu´il fallait continuer, qu´ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, plantés au milieu d´un couloir où ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment.

« -Je sais mec, mais faut que je retrouve mon chien. Il est passé par là, j´en suis certain. »

Shino leva un de ses sourcils, faisant comprendre à l´autre qu´il n´avait strictement rien compris. Kiba souffla, excédé de cette situation plus que « chiante ».

« -Ouaf ouaf »

C´était grotesque, pitoyable, abominable, honteux, humiliant. Kiba se sentait stupide en reproduisant le bruit de son animal de compagnie. Il était ridicule.

Shino ne comprit aucunement ce qu´essayé de lui dire son partenaire. En Espagne le chien ne fait pas « ouaf ouaf » mais « wau wau ». Il était donc impossible que Shino comprenne ce que lui disait Kiba.

Celui-ci, ayant perdu toute fierté lors de son premier essai, finit par mimer un chien. Même si son mime était peu réaliste, Shino finit par comprendre qu´il parlait de canidé. Certes, mais pourquoi ? Le sourcil de Shino, qui apparaissait à peine entre ses lunettes noires et ses cheveux, se releva, montrant toute la perplexité qui habitait le personnage. Kiba soupira, une fois de plus. Il haussa les sourcils, et commença à pister l´odeur de son fidèle compagnon. Shino n´avait qu´à le suivre après tout.

Il renifla l´air, et recula quelque peu, pour finalement s´engager dans le couloir situé à leur droite, qu´ils avaient décidé d´ignorer quelques secondes auparavant. Il se mit à courir –n´allant pas très vite, étant donné qu´il portait toujours le corps endormit de leur sauveur. Il sentait que Shino le suivait.

Il s´arrêta net devant une porte en acier, semblable à toutes les autres. Il plaqua son oreille sur la paroi, se concentrant pour entendre le moindre son provenant de l´intérieur. Un léger grognement se fit entendre. Kiba sursauta. Il regarda la porte comme si elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Shino se demanda sérieusement si la santé mentale de son compagnon était fiable.

Kiba posa le corps de Naruto contre un mur, prenant de la vitesse, il courut et s´écrasa lamentablement contre la porte. Shino souffla. Cet idiot pensait vraiment pouvoir défoncer une porte en acier avec la seule force de ses épaules. C´était plus qu´évident, ce Français était un idiot fini.

« -Akamaru ? »

Un aboiement vigoureux retentit. Kiba éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique. Tout le stress qu´il avait accumulé semblait vouloir s´évader dans son hilarité. Il avait retrouvé son chien, s´était le plus important.

« -Bon Akamaru, je sais qu´on l´a fait qu´une fois, et pas exprès en plus, mais là, il faut à tout prix qu´on le refasse. Pigé ? »

Un autre aboiement fut la seule réponse. Shino n´en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-il entrait dans une autre dimension ? Une dimension ou des gens pouvaient contrôler les insectes, le vent, ou avoir une conversation sérieuse avec un chien, sans que cela ne choc personne. Il secoua la tête. Il aurait aimé retourné en Espagne, sous le soleil et la température pas trop fraîche de ce mois de février.

Il arrêta toute pensé lorsque Kiba se mit à trembler. Tout son corps convulsait, alors que ses yeux se retournaient dans leurs orbites. Shino prit peur. Était-il en train de rendre l´âme ? Que devait-il faire ? Il fit un pas vers Kiba, dont le dos venait de s´arquer violemment, pour toucher doucement son bras. Il retira bien vite sa main, lorsqu´il vit pousser, à grande vitesse, des poils tout le long de ses bras. Ses yeux s´écarquillèrent. Que se passait-il ? C´était ça, son pouvoir , se transformer en boule de poil géante ? Un cri rauque sortit de la bouche de Kiba, puis un grognement. Il avait à présent une apparence animale, des poils partout sur son corps. Son dos craqua, ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, déchiquetaient. Ce bruit sinistre fit frissonner Shino. Un hurlement, puis un aboiement venant de derrière la porte, et Kiba s´écroula. Enfin, ce qu´il restait de Kiba. Shino ne pouvait même plus dire ou se trouvait la tête et où se trouvaient les jambes. Une boule de poils énormes, difformes, et grise s´étendait à ses pieds. Il n´osait plus bouger. Son cœur s´accéléra, lorsqu´il vit la boule de poile commencer un léger mouvement. Il recula immédiatement lorsqu´il vit enfin ce qu´était en fait la boule de poil. Un immense chien, d´au moins 2 mètres de haut se releva, sa tête face à lui. Le canidé ouvrit la gueule, faisant découvrir à Shino toute une rangée de dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Les jambes de Shino tremblaient sous la peur immense qui prenait possession de son corps. Ou était Kiba ? S´était-il fait avalé par ce monstre sans qu´il ne s´en aperçoive ? Le chien grogna, se qui fit pousser un petit hurlement aigu à Shino.

Sans qu´il sache pourquoi, le chien se mit à rire. Il se roula par terre tellement il riait. Shino ne comprenait pas pourquoi l´animal avait cette réaction.

« -Désolé mec, mais j´ai pas pu m´en empêcher, si t´avais vu ta tête »

Le rire s´intensifia. Shino avait reconnu la voix qui était sortie de la bête- Kiba avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se moquer de lui. Le fait qu´un animal puisse parler ne sembla pas déranger Shino, qui se faisait peu à peu à cette nouvelle vie parsemait d´événements étranges.

C´était donc ça son pouvoir. Il pouvait se transformer en immense chien gris. Bien. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne l´avait pas fait avant. Il aurait pu défoncer la porte, il aurait pu aussi détruire les tubes, trouver une issue, grâce à un odorat surdéveloppé. Ce mec était-il aussi débile qu´il en avait l´air ?

Kiba finit par arrêter de rire bêtement. Il se concentra sur la porte puis aboya. Il recula -autant que lui permettait le couloir qui était devenue beaucoup plus petit depuis qu´il avait pris une taille disproportionnée. Il s´élança sur la porte, la détruisant comme si elle n´était faite que de pailles. Shino protégea Naruto des éclats d´acier. Un deuxième chien sortit de la petite salle que venait d´ouvrir Kiba. Il était un petit peu plus petit que son compagnon, et il était blanc comme la neige. Kiba et le dénommé Akamaru commencèrent à s´amuser, aboyant comme si la situation n´était pas des plus critiques. Shino leva les yeux au ciel. Le chien était aussi stupide que le maître.

« -Il faut y aller maintenant »

Kiba et son ami canidé se retournèrent vers la voix grave du brun qui avait prit Naruto sur son dos. Il commença à courir, mais fut vite arrêté par les deux bêtes. Kiba s´inclina légèrement, montrant à l´Espagnol qu´il pouvait monter. Il déposa Naruto sur le dos d´Akamaru, puis grimpa sur le dos devenu imposant de Kiba.

Les deux chiens coururent dans les couloirs, reniflant l´air. Plus l´air sentait le renfermé, plus ils s´é bout d´une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, les deux chiens se stoppèrent d´un coup. Shino sentit que sa monture tremblait et il entendit Akamaru gémirent. Quelque chose n´allait pas. Il ne pu dire quoi, mais au vue de la panique des deux chiens, il pouvait comprendre que le danger était imminent. Shino évalua rapidement la situation. Il était évident qu´il ne pouvait pas faire appel à son pouvoir : Les couloirs étaient trop étroits, les insectes pourraient dévorer ses amis très rapidement dans cet espace réduit. Naruto était toujours assoupi, ayant utilisé trop de force leur de la destruction des tubes. Il ne leur restait plus que les chiens. Akamaru semblait beaucoup trop chétif pour assumer un combat. Seul Kiba, avec sa taille, son poids et la puissance qui se dégageait de ses muscles, pouvait combattre des ennemis. Sauf que le problème de place se posait une fois de plus. Son corps était beaucoup trop corpulent pour pouvoir se déplacer, esquiver et attaquer normalement. De plus, il risquerait fortement de les blesser accidentellement. En clair, l´ennemi avait un avantage certain, ils étaient foutus.

« -Salut tout le monde. Vous faites beaucoup trop de grabuges pour que je vous laisse en paix ici. »

Leur sang se glaça. Leurs nuques se raidirent. Les battements de leur cœur se firent plus intensifs. Leurs muscles se figèrent.

Devant eux, l´origine de leur angoisse et de leur captivité.

Une femme blonde se tenait debout face à eux, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine corpulente. Elle semblait avoir à peu prés la quarantaine. Shino et Kiba se souvenaient très bien de cette femme. Elle avait été présente à leur réveil dans les tubes, elle avait amené le corps inerte de Naruto qu´elle avait posé sur la table, sans un regard pour eux. C´était leur ravisseur. Ils étaient paniqués à l´idée de se retrouver face à elle, bien qu´elle ne semblait pas particulièrement forte. Il s´échappait d´elle une puissance mystérieuse et invisible qui faisait trembler les adolescents.

Kiba fit descendre Shino, puis s´avança vers elle. Il était évident qu´il voulait la combattre, seul. Il grogna, voulant impressionner son ennemi. Il fallait qu´il agisse vite, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu´il ne reprenne sa forme normale.

« -Tu comptes faire quoi gamin ? À peine sorti des jupes de sa mère qu´il se prend déjà pour Superman »

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu´elle lui disait. Il reconnut vaguement les mêmes intonations que le blondinet. Sans doute une Allemande. Son museau se fronça, son corps se contracta alors qu´une menace sourde s´échappait de lui. Il allait bientôt attaquer, et il ne se retiendrait pas. Elle avait beau être une femelle, elle n´en était pas moins son ennemi.

« - Vous voilà arrivez à un stade ou toute hésitation est à bannir. À partir de maintenant, vous ne serez plus en mesure de retrouver votre vie d´antan. La mutation génétique est votre présent et votre futur. »

Cette phrase était clairement ridicule. Mais il fallait savoir dans quel niveau placer les jeunes gens fassent à elle.

Elle sentit le manipulateur d´insecte se détendre. Cela voulait-il dire qu´il avait compris le sens de la phrase. Le mi-homme mi-chien quant à lui inclina sa tête. Il n´avait visiblement pas compris.

Les deux adolescents ne savaient pas comment agir. Cette femme venait de produire un grésillement peu commun aux êtres humains. Kiba n´avait strictement rien compris et cela l´énervé.

Le brun commença à réfléchir à pleins régimes. Cette femme avait parlé de mutation génétique. Il n´avait pas décrypté le reste de la phrase. Seuls ces deux mots lui avaient paru très clairs. Quand elle avait prononcé cette phrase, un sentiment de sécurité l´avait envahie. Il ne savait plus s´il devait se méfier de cette femme ou au contraire lui faire confiance. C´était un sentiment bizarre. L´espace d´un instant, il aurait pu remettre sa vie entre les mains de cette blonde siliconée.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que le brun réfléchissait. Il n´avait sans doute pas compris grand chose à la phrase, mais il était certain qu´il avait ressenti toute l´amitié et la compassion qu´elle avait mise dans ses paroles. Ces jeunes étaient paniqués, perdus, déboussolés et ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait.

Elle soupira. Elle allait mettre fin à ce stress qui habitait les adolescents. Elle commença d´abord en français, puis en espagnol.

« -Je m´appelle Tsunade, et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. »

Shino et Kiba se regardèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ?

« -Je suis moi aussi une mutante. Comme vous, j´ai un don particulier qui me distingue des autres humains. Mon code génétique et bien différent du reste de la population. Cela fait maintenant 40 que je peux me servir de ce don, pouvoir, appelez ça comme vous voulez. »

Kiba se redressa, arrêtant sa position d´attaque. Il était absorbé par les paroles de la blonde.

« -Beaucoup d´autres personnes sont dans le même état que vous. La mutation génétique se produit en général vers l´adolescence. Nous sommes une organisation secrète qui recherche et forme les mutants, afin qu´ils ne nuisent à personne. A partir de maintenant, vous faites partie de l´organisation, que vous le vouliez ou non. Il est absolument impossible que nous vous laissions repartir. Je suppose que vous pouvez le comprendre, étant donné ce que vous avez fait avant que l´on ne vous retrouve. »

Shino frissonna à la pensée de ses actes en Espagne, tout comme Kiba. Tous les deux avaient causé d´énormes dégâts, matériels et humains, lorsque leur pouvoir avait décidé de pointer le bout de leur nez, sans prévenir.

Shino prit la parole, légèrement hésitant.

« -Vous allez nous apprendre à gérer nos capacités, pour que nous ne fassions plus de mal.

-Je vais vous apprendre à contrôler et à amplifier vos pouvoirs. Pour cela, vous serez assignés à différents groupes, pour que l´on vous apprenne la vie d´un mutant. »

Tsunade et Shino regardèrent Kiba qui, en l´espace de quelques secondes, reprit sa forme humaine. Il était très affaibli, transpirant, et complètement nu. Il tangua légèrement, ayant du mal à s´habituer à son corps humain, après avoir passé quelques minutes en chien.

Tsunade siffla, et en un instant, deux personnes apparurent à ses côtés. Shino et Kiba sursautèrent, ce dernier cachant par réflexe ses parties intimes. Son pouvoir avait de sérieux inconvénients.

« -Je vous présente Gai, et Lee. Tous les deux vont vous accompagniez dans vos chambres où vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient des plus bizarres. Tous deux portés une étrange combinaison verte moulante du plus mauvais goût. Leur coupe au bol et leurs sourcils très épais leur donné un air ridicule.

Néanmoins, Shino et Kiba accompagnés d´Akamaru décidèrent de les suivre sans rechigner, ils n´avaient de toute façon pas le choix. Shino allait porter Naruto lorsque la voix de Tsunade retentit.

« -Non, laisse le là. Je n´en ai pas fini avec lui »

Shino hésita. Pouvait-il faire vraiment confiance à cette inconnue qui les avait quand même presque livré à la mort quelques minutes plus tôt ? Il décida que de toute façon, au point ou ils en étaient, il ne pouvait rien arriver de plus grave à Naruto que d´être retenu dans un pays inconnu par une blonde psychopathe. Ils partirent, les deux adolescents lançant un dernier regard à Naruto.

Ils ne savaient si ces gens étaient réellement avec eux. Ils ne savaient pas non plus ce que l´avenir leur réservée. S´ils avaient su, peut être auraient-ils décidés d´assommer ces deux gardes vêtus de verts, pour s´enfuir à toutes jambes ?


	7. Chapter 7

Tazer-06: quelle coincidence! Je viens aussi de Nice! ^^

Boys-Love-Yaoi: Oui, Neji sera un des personnages. Je pense qu'il aura un role principal d'ailleurs. Quant aux disparitions, il y aura aussi un chapitre qui expliquera tout ça! 

A par cela, j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. :D J'espere que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Reviewez en masse, onegai *_*

* * *

><p><strong>Chine, HongKong. Vendredi 12 février 2010. 13h00 heure locale.<strong>

L´aéroport était bondé, comme dans toute grande ville qui se respecte. Les gens allaient et venaient, ne se souciant guère de la vie des autres. Ils semblaient tous très occupés, certains courant pour ne pas louper leur vol.

Au milieu de cette foule, se trouvaient 5 individus. Aux yeux des autres, ces personnes étaient tout ce qu´il y avait de plus banales. Deux jeunes adultes accompagnés de trois adolescents. Rien d´anormal. Sauf que si les passant s´étaient un peu plus intéressés à ces êtres humains, ils auraient pu distinguer la peur, l´angoisse s´afficher sur leur visage. Cela faisait des heures qu´ils attendaient dans l´aéroport, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« -Il ne faut surtout pas nous séparer. »

La voix de Kakashi était un ordre, mais sonnait plus comme un avertissement. Une menace invisible planait au-dessus d´eux, ils pouvaient le sentir.

Ils étaient observés.

« -Tu sais ou ils sont ?

-Aucune idée.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu´ils soient ici, dans cette ville ? »

Kurenai était excédée. Ses nerfs lâchaient, plus à cause du manque de sommeil et de la nervosité que d´une réelle colère.

Kakashi lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Sa question avait été stupide. Même les pré-pubéres à peine sorti de l´enfance et qui venaient tout juste de comprendre qu´ils étaient différents qui les accompagnés pouvaient clairement sentir le danger les guetter.

L´ennemi les suivait, les épiait, les écoutait. Ils ne savaient pas combien de personnes leurs voulant du mal étaient dans l´aéroport, mais une chose était sûr, ils étaient puissants. Assez puissant pour vous faire sentir des frissons dans tout le dos.

« -On fait quoi ? »

Kurenai se reposait beaucoup sur Kakashi. Elle lui laissait le choix de la destination et d´à peu prés tout. Il était puissant, réfléchi et compétent. Elle n´était qu´une défense peu fiable en cet instant.

« -Kurenai, pourquoi vous ne nous téléportaient pas ailleurs ? »

La voix grave de Sasuke laissait comprendre qu´il était perplexe par rapport à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il s´était exprimé en anglais, et en Sermo onis. Il n´arrivait pas encore à former des phrases complètes dans ce langage. Il en était d´ailleurs mécontent, même si ses deux professeurs étaient fiers et surpris de ces capacités.

Sakura et Hinata n´arrivaient pas encore à parler ce langage, elles arrivaient tout juste à le comprendre. Elles avaient toutes deux du mal à accepter que l´on puisse apprendre une langue aussi facilement. Kakashi et Kurenai les avaient rassurés, le Sermo onis était loin d´être facile. Ils ne comprenaient d´ailleurs pas pourquoi ces jeunes avaient si peu de difficultés à l´apprendre.

« -Désolé, mais je suis fatiguée. Mon voyage entre Sydney et HongKong ma épuisé. De plus, nous sommes 5. En temps normal, j´arrive à transporter 4 personnes, sur 25 Km. Pour espérer leur échapper, il faudrait au moins parcourir 200km. Autant dire qu´actuellement, je ne suis pas d´une grande utilité. »

Sakura et Hinata frémirent. Si l´un de leur professeur ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir, comment pouvaient-elles espérer s´en sortir ? Sasuke lui restait toujours aussi silencieux. Peu enclin à la panique, il continua d´observer les passants, comme si la réponse que Kurenai lui avait donnée ne l´avait pas affecté.

Kakashi se voulut rassurant. Inutile qu´un vent de panique ne submerge ses nouvelles protégées.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ont à peu prés les mêmes craintes que nous. Ils ne veulent pas que l´on apprenne l´existence des mutants. Tant que nous serons dans un espace peuplé, ils n´attaqueront pas. »

Cela sembla rassurer les deux jeunes filles. Kakashi n´était pourtant pas persuadé de ce qu´il avançait. Étant donné qu´ils n´avaient aucune information sur l´identité de leurs ennemis, ils ne pouvaient savoir leur but et leur don. Si l´un d´eux avait une capacité comme celle de Kurenai ou d´Asuma, il ne leur serait pas difficile de séparer leur petit groupe de 5.

Il avait ressenti leur présence sur le toit de l´immeuble, lorsque Kurenai l´avait éjecté. En général, il était très difficile de sentir un mutant approcher, surtout pour une personne telle que lui, qui n´avait aucune affinité avec le repérage. La foudre ne lui servait pas à détecter la présence des humains. Mais cette puissance qui se dégageait de ses ennemis pouvait se faire sentir sûr plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Mêmes certains humains devaient sentir leur présence.

Kurenai et lui avaient très vite compris qu´ils n´avaient pas affaire à n´importe qui. Si on avait envoyé des personnes aussi puissantes, il y avait sans doute une bonne raison. En tant normal, l´ennemi n´envoyait que des sous fifres pour infiltrer, réunir des informations. En aucun cas il ne dévoilait ses cartes aussi simplement. Cela ne voulait dire qu´une seule chose.

Son regard se tourna vers Sasuke. Étaient-ils là pour lui ? L´auraient-ils déjà repérés ?

Si tel était le cas, ils n´allaient sans doute pas ressortir tous vivant de la bataille qui s´annonçait.

Il prit son téléphone. Mieux valait ne pas traîner. Il appela rapidement son ami. Ils n´allaient pas rester cloîtrés dans cet aéroport jusqu´à la fin de leurs jours.

Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix grave résonna dans l´appareil.

« -Qu´est ce qu´il t´arrive Kakashi ?

-On a un problème.

-Quoi ?

-On est suivi. Ils sont là, et ils sont extrêmement puissants. »

Il n´entendit rien au bout du téléphone. Son ami devait sans doute être en train de paniquer. Il jeta un coup d´œil à Kurenai, qui restait suspendu à ses lèvres. Il soupira.

« -Tu l´as ?

-Oui, il est avec moi.

-Vous êtes ou là ?

-Dans l´avion, on rentre au bercail. Et vous ?

-À l´aéroport d´HongKong.

-Encore ? »

La voix était inquiète. Effectivement, la situation était critique. Ils auraient dû quitter le pays depuis longtemps déjà.Au lieu de cela, ils étaient partis à la atte de l´hôtel, sans dormir, avaient parcouru toute la ville pour voir si les mutants étaient effectivement là pour eux. Lorsqu´ils avaient eu la confirmation qu´ils étaient suivis, ils avaient pris la direction de l´aéroport, pour ne pas en bouger. Kakashi avait eu du mal à appeler son ami, fierté obligeait, il ne voulait pas demander de l´aide.

« -On va tenter de prendre un avion. On ne sait pas encore vers où.

-Vous pouvez prendre un vol pour Johannesburg, ou directement pour Rabat.

-Pourquoi Johannesburg ? Je voudrais éviter qu´ils ne sachent ou se trouve l´organisation.

-Il me semble que le grand manitou est là-bas. De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu´ils sachent ou se trouvent l´organisation plutôt que vous creviez pour une stupide histoire de fierté, Kakashi »

Asuma avait raison. S´ils arrivaient à atteindre le Maroc, alors ils pourraient demander de l´aide aux autres membres de l´organisation. Mais l´idée de revoir ce vieux loubard en Afrique du Sud ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Il soupira. La sécurité avant tout.

« -C´est bon, on moi lorsque vous êtes à Rabat, et attendez nous là-bas. Histoire qu´on se fassent pas baisés par ces crétins. »

Un rire sonore sorti de la bouche d´Asuma, alors que l´hôtesse le défiguré méchamment. Le téléphone qu´il avait porté à son oreille semblait être son pire ennemi.

« -Je te laisse, j´en connais une qui va me tuer si je reste plus longtemps au téléphone. Dis à Kurenai que je l´aime.

-Tu lui diras toi, je suis pas pigeon voyageur. »

Il raccrocha. L´espace d´un instant il avait oublié la situation dans laquelle il était.

Il se dirigea vers un comptoir, suivi de prés par ses 4 compagnons. Il prit 5 billets pour Rabat, capitale du Maroc. Ils embarquèrent de suite, le vol étant programmé pour 13h20.

Ils ne savaient pas s´ils allaient parvenir à Rabat en vie. Peut-être que leurs ennemis allaient décider de les attaquer avant ou pendant le vol. Le danger était imminent, la bataille, inévitable.

Durant le vol, ils ne ressentirent plus la présence des autres mutants. Ils venaient même à se demander s´ils n´avaient pas rêvé. Le vol fut plus que long, surtout pour la jeune Sakura qui, du haut de ses 18 ans, n´avait jamais prit l´avion de sa vie. Elle ne restait pas en place une minute, et même si la fatigue était belle et bien là, elle ne pouvait s´empêcher de parler avec sa voisine, qui espérait pouvoir fermer l´œil au moins une petite heure, ou bien tenter une approche auprès du bel apollon qui les accompagnait. Sasuke trouvait d´ailleurs ses techniques de dragues plus que grotesques. Il s´efforçait pourtant de rester des plus courtois avec la demoiselle, son éducation de jeune fils modèle n´était plus à refaire.

« -Quel est ton don Sasuke ? »

La voix était fluette et peu confiante, mais le Sermo Onis était manipulé avec presque aucune erreur. Cela surprenait grandement les deux adultes qui ne comprenaient pas commun une bande d´ado pouvait réussir à manier ce nouveau langage aussi facilement.

« -Je peux créer le feu.

-Ah mais tu es un Elementum alors ! »

Sasuke ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Ils avaient repris leur conversation en anglais. Le Sermo Onis les fatiguait beaucoup. Comme s´ils faisaient une activité physique intense, ils sentaient leur force s´épuiser dés qu´ils parlaient ce langage étrange.

« -C´est quoi ça, « Elementum » ?

-Le must du must !Vous contrôlez un élément naturel et vous êtes plus fort que les autres mutants, à ce que j´ai compris. »

Sasuke sentit une vague de fierté l´envahir. Il se disait qu´il était un être bien plus exceptionnel que son frère.

Sakura se tourna vers Hinata, qui avait vainement espéré que Sakura lui fiche la paix histoire qu´elle puisse dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, Sakura était tellement excitée par cette nouvelle aventure qui s´ouvrait devant elle, qu´elle n´avait aucunement l´intention de dormir.

« -Tu veux toujours pas nous dire de quoi tu es capable ? On va pas te manger tu sais. »

La brunette rougit violemment, ce qui exaspéra les deux autres. Elle était vraiment coincée. Tout à fait le genre de filles qu´ils ne pouvaient pas supporter. Ça leur faisait au moins un point commun…

L´attention de Kurenai et de Kakashi était portée sur la jeune fille, qui ne fit que rougir un peu plus, s´enfonçant dans son siège dans l´espoir qu´on l´oublie. Son don, elle le trouvait très gênant. Elle avait peur du regard qu´on allait lui porter, quand les gens allaient découvrir ce dont elle était capable.

Kurenai n´avait pas voulu la forcer à avouer son don, elle était déjà assez paniquée et déboussolée pour en rajouter. Mais maintenant qu´une bataille état proche, il fallait qu´ils le sachent. Elle tenta de la rassurer.

« -Ne t´inquiète pas, on ne va pas se moquer ou quoi que se soit. Tu ne seras jamais une bête de foire, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Hinata hocha de la tête. Après tout, qu´est ce qu´elle avait à perdre. Surtout qu´elle connaissait déjà le pouvoir de ses compagnons.

« -J-je peux tout v-voir.

-…C´est fou comme les mutants peuvent être vague dans leur explication »

Sakura reçut un regard noir de la part de Kurenai. Hinata était déjà assez embarrassée, pas la peine de lancer des vannes inutiles.

« -J-je peux voir à travers la matière. Sur une très longue d- distance.

-Ouah ! Trop cool. Tu peux espionner les gens à leur insu, alors ça, c´est vraiment trop fort ! »

Le rougissement d´Hinata s´accentua, alors que Sasuke cessait de s´intéresser à leur conversation. Cette fille n´avait jamais été intéressante de toute façon.

« -Tu es donc de type défensif »

La voix de Kakashi semblait lointaine. Peut-être était-il en train d´échafauder un plan en prévision d´une éventuelle attaque ennemie ?

La curiosité de Sakura était piquée à vif. Elle avait énormément envie de tout savoir sur le don de cette fille. Elle qui ne pouvait que massacrer des gens sans vraiment le vouloir, l´idée de pouvoir espionner les gens de loin, cela lui semblait fantastique. Hinata était un peu rassurée de voir qu´aucun de ses collègues ne la jugé sur sa capacité. Après tout, l´intimité était banni de son vocabulaire maintenant que, à tout moment, elle pouvait découvrir ce que faisaient les gens situés à une grande distance d´elle.

« -Alors tu peux voir ce qu´il se passe en dessus ? »

Le doigt de Sakura montra leur pied. Hinata sourit légèrement. Elle pensait que cette fille se fichait complètement de son sort et voilà qu´elle semblait fascinée par sa capacité.

« -Non. Je n´arrive pas à le déclencher volontairement. Ça se fait comme ça, sans que je n´y puisse rien.

-Ah ouais, j´avais le même problème. Mais si je me concentre bien, je peux utiliser ma force herculéenne quand je veux. Le seul hic, c´est qu´elle peut aussi se déclencher sans que je le veuille. C´est assez embétant »

Le rire cristallin de Sakura sonna merveilleusement bien aux oreilles d´Hinata. Cette fille était son extrême opposé :Belle, souriante, confiante, avec un fort caractère. Elle l´enviait.

« -Dès que nous serons à l´organisation, nous vous apprendrons à vous servir de votre don quand bon vous semble.

-Ça serait chouette, j´en ai marre de ne pas faire de geste brusque, de peur de tout détruire autour de moi. Tu t´en ai rendu compte comment ?

-B-bien, j´étais dans ma chambre, en train de lire un l-livre, et petit à petit, j´ai aperçu mon cousin dans le salon, en dessous de ma chambre, sur mon livre. J´ai cru que j-je devenais folle. Puis ça a recommencé. J´étais à l´école, et j-j´ai pu voir mon cousin d-dans le bureau de la directrice, trois bâtiments plus loin. Plus l-les jours passés, et plus ses événements se reproduisaient, et t-toujours plus loin. J-je pense que j-j´ai une limite de 10km à peu prés. »

Sakura était impressionnée. Cette fille avait vraiment un don super.

Kakashi et Kurenai se lancèrent un regard entendu. Apparemment, la mutation génétique se répandait beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu´avait prévu leur chef.

« -Et ton cousin, rien ne t´as paru étrange dans son comportement ?

-Euh, n-non. P-pourquoi ?

-Lorsque j´ai découvert que je pouvais créer et manier la foudre, c´était toujours en présence d´un ami à moi. Nous avons découvert au fil des années, que les mutants se « réveillaient entre eux ».

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je pense que le cousin d´Hinata et lui aussi un mutant. Elle n´a réussi à voir à travers la matière qu´en sa présence. »

Hinata frissonna. Son cousin courait peut-être un grave danger. Et si les ennemis de tout à l´heure étaient en fait venus pour lui.

« -I-il faut retourner à HongKong ! Neji est sûrement en danger »

Kakashi ne pu rassurer la jeune fille. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion. Ce gosse allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, le temps qu´ils envoient quelqu´un pour le récupérer.

Il soupira. Le monde semblait beaucoup plus simple et moins dangereux lorsqu´il s´était lui même transformé. Il regarda les 3 adolescents qui l´accompagnaient. Ces gosses allaient vivre des épreuves très difficiles, c´était évident.

**Quelque part au large des côtes d´Afrique du Sud. Vendredi 12 février 2010. 7h10 heure locale.**

Un homme marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de la plateforme pétrolière. Le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les piliers permettant à la structure de ne pas s´effondrer s´entendait à peine. La faible luminosité ne l´empêchait pas de se déplacer, il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Il croisa deux hommes, qui se poussèrent immédiatement lorsqu´ils le reconnurent, craignant des représailles s´ils ne le faisaient pas.

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme qui continua son avancé, se sentant puissant.

Le sol crasseux et les murs recouvert d´une graisse noirâtre le laissaient indifférent. Ils se fichaient éperdument de ce qui l´entourait.

Il s´arrêta devant une porte. Il souffla, une certaine appréhension commençait à s´emparer de son corps, une certaine crainte aussi. Après toutes ces années passaient à ses côtés, il avait encore peur de _lui_. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et frappa.

Il entra, sans attendre d´autorisation. Après tout, il était son bras droit, il avait droit à un traitement de faveur.

Il resta collé à la porte. La pièce était encore plus sombre que les couloirs. Son maître n´aimait pas la lumière. Il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la bête commença à grimper sur sa jambe, puis lorsqu´elle s´enroula autour de ses fines hanches. Il avait envie de céder à la panique, mais il ne voulait pas _lui_ montrer de signe de faiblesse.

« -Kabuto, j´espère pour toi que cette fois ci, tu m´apportes de bonnes nouvelles. »

La voix le fit frissonner. Sa voix. Il aurait voulu l´entendre jusqu´à la fin de ses jours. Les autres trouvaient qu´elle avait quelque chose de pervers, de vicieux, de malsain. Kabuto trouvait au contraire qu´elle était douce, mélodieuse, harmonieuse. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour entendre encore et encore cette voix.

« -Je suis désolé maître, mais ils ont pris un avion en direction de rabat. Nous ne savons pas qu´elle est leur destination finale. »

Une table s´écrasa juste à côté de son visage. Quelques éclats vinrent lui couper la joue. Il ne bougea pas d´un poil. Son pouls s´était accéléré et sa respiration était saccadée. Il allait passer un sal quart d´heure.

Il était pourtant certain qu´en envoyant leurs meilleurs soldats, ils allaient pouvoir capturer ce que convoiter son maître.

« -Veuillez m´excuser, maître Orochimaru. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Il s´inclina. Son dos lui faisait mal, mais peu importait. Son maître était mécontent, et c´était de sa faute. Il voulait mourir pour cela. Son maître méritait d´être pleinement satisfait. Il se fustigeait d´avoir faillit à sa mission.

« -Mon cher Kabuto, approche donc »

Il se redressa légèrement. Des bougies venaient d´être allumées dans la pièce, comme par magie. Il pouvait maintenant admirer le visage angélique de son maître. Les autres le trouvaient diabolique et méprisant. Il ne comprenait pas comment. Lui, il voyait plutôt un ange, un magnifique ange qui avait tous les droits sur lui. Il était son jouet préféré, il le savait, et pour rien au monde il n´aurait voulu échanger sa place avec un autre.

Il avança, prudemment, la bête sur ses hanches grimpa un peu plus, s´enroulant autour de son cou. Elle siffla à ses oreilles, signe qu´il allait regretter d´avoir raté ce que lui avait ordonné son maître.

Il se stoppa devant le trône de son maître. Celui-ci le regardait d´un œil amusé. Il adorait ce qu´il voyait. Son chien de compagnie lui était complètement soumi et dévoué. Il pouvait en faire ce qu´il voulait, et il aimait ça. Il ne pouvait pas s´en passer. Il claqua des doigts, et immédiatement, Kabuto s´agenouilla devant lui. Un vrai petit chien. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage d´Orochimaru.

Il reclaqua des doigts, et cette fois, le serpent qui était venu s´accrocher au cou de Kabuto, resserra sa prise sur lui. Kabuto n´arrivait plus à respirer. Mais après tout, il le méritait. Si Orochimaru décidait qu´il devait mourir, alors il ne s´opposerait pas à sa décision.

Il était son Dieu. Un Dieu tout puissant qui pouvait se servir de lui, sans qu´il ne soit contre cela. Il lui devait tout, la vie, la puissance. Rien à part lui ne comptait, pas même sa propre existence.

« -Je peux savoir comment cela a pu arriver ? »

La colère se mêlait à l´amusement. Il adorait voir son jouet dans cet état, entre la vie et la mort, entre la crainte et l´assurance, entre l´amour et la haine.

Il desserra son emprise sur Kabuto, et renvoya son serpent dans un coin de la pièce.

« -Tu as encore une chance. Rends toi à Rabat. Tu n´as plus le droit à l´erreur. Je le veux vivant ! »

Kabuto toussa. Il respirait très difficilement, mais fila dès que Orochimaru lui en donna l´ordre, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour ne pas déranger plus longtemps le maître des lieux. Il s´écroula dans le couloir, reprenant sa respiration peu à peu. Cette fois, il n´échouerait pas, il irait lui-même récupérer ce gosse qu´Orochimaru voulait tellement.

Il ne fallait pas que la Prophétie se réalise dans le camp ennemi. Ils avaient déjà réuni beaucoup de pièces du puzzle. L´échec n´était pas accepté.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, composant un numéro bien trop familier à son goût.

L´attente ne fut pas longue. La voix qu´il entendit était froide, sombre, à vous glacer le sang. Cela n´effraya pas Kabuto, c´était lui le plus gradé des deux.

« -Allo ?

-C´est Kabuto, vous êtes ou ?

-On est au-dessus de l´Arabie Saoudite. On sera la dans quelques heures.

-Vous pensez réellement que maître Orochimaru va vous laisser rentrer comme si de rien était ? Vous foutez pas de moi »

Il était hors de lui. Il avait envie de tuer cet idiot bien trop impertinent pour un gosse de son age.

« -On fait quoi alors ?

-Direction Rabat, je vous rejoins là-bas. Je suis obligé de me déplacer personnellement pour réparer vos bêtises ! Dis à Deidara qu´il accélère l´allure, vous allez faire du repérage. Ce n´est pas pour rien s´ils se rendent à Rabat. Le QG doit pas être loin.

-Très bien. Suigetsu demande s´il est obligé de venir.

-Évidemment, bande d´imbéciles. Ils sont accompagnés de Kakashi Hatake, on ne doit prendre aucun risque ! »

Il monta sur le toit de la plateforme, raccrochant avec rage. Il devait se rendre au plus vite au Maroc pour récupérer cet Uchiwa, nécessaire à la réalisation de la prophétie.

Il soupira. Il le sentait, la guerre était proche, et elle allait faire beaucoup de dégâts, dans les deux camps. Il repensa à son maître. Non, jamais rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il donnerait sa vie pour le protéger, il ne devait pas avoir peur.


End file.
